The Prince and the Sorceress
by Ella1673
Summary: When Edmund meets the powerful sorceress Lucy, he has to decide whether to stay loyal to his father, or help her...  First fanfiction, so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Edmund looked down from his perch on a white marble column, smiling as his father, Miraz, glared at Edmund's brother Peter.

"Don't be so stupid, boy! Aslan has the Pevensie sisters! If we rush in and give battle, they will fight with Aslan and they may be killed! No, we want their powers for own." Miraz growled, striking Peter three times across his head. Edmund's smile became broader each time Miraz's hand struck Peter's face.

"Don't be so harsh, Miraz. He may be stupid, but he is your son." Edmund's smile dropped as his mother, Jadis, entered the room and cradled Peter's head in her arms. Miraz smiled, then turned back to his general. "We will send a mission, under a white flag, to Aslan to challenge him to a fight. Edmund will read that missive." high above Miraz's head Edmund smiled at his acceptance. "However, Peter will do the important part. He will try and capture the Pevensie girls."

"Sir, should not Edmund try and take the girls? After all, he is smaller?" said the general. Miraz laughed.

"No, Edmund is too stupid. He would ruin it." Miraz said and he smiled fondly back at Peter, his previous anger forgotten. Edmund slipped back from his uncomfortable seat and ran back to his room, hoping he would not have been discovered out of his room. He hauled his huge, wooden door built for sieges and slammed it shut, and turned to face the disproving glance of his school teacher.

"Really Edmund, I would have thought you could close doors a little more quietly." Doctor Cornelius sniffed and Edmund smiled. The Doctor turned and put away his glasses and book.

"And what you learnt?" the doctor inquired.

"Apart from that my father thinks I am useless, nothing. Neither my father nor my mother will mention what powers the Pevensie girls posses." Edmund said, sitting down at a window seat and looking at his father's spies clattering down the drawbridge. The doctor stood up and touched Edmund on the shoulder.

"Do not fear, my prince. We will find out the girl's powers and you will become the rightful King of Narnia." Edmund smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy smiled as their guide, Trumpkin, hopped down from a rock and beckoned her and her sister, Susan, towards the river.

"Come on girls, Aslan said he wants you to be safe at Aslan's How before nightfall, and the sun is sinking rapidly." Susan laughed

"Don't worry Trumpkin! We shall not be hurt! It is many hours till nightfall and Lucy looks like she is about to drop!" Trumpkin turned and saw the youngest Pevensie lagging behind, her grey eyes nearly becoming obscured by her eyelids. The dwarf sighed then turned back to Lucy.

"Come now miss, how far do you think you could walk?"

"Oh not another step!" Lucy cried "Susan and I have not had sleep for the last two days, though she is much more resilient than me." Trumpkin sighed, then picked up the little girl in his arms.

"Sleep, little Pevensie. I will carry you to Aslan's How." he said and Lucy gladly closed her eyes. As she slept, a soft blue glow surrounded her. Susan smiled.

"She is happy. That is good to see. She has been far too sad lately." The dwarf turned his head and looked at Susan with a puzzled expression. Susan gave a small smile.

"Jadis killed her first friend. Lucy had so loved Mr. Tumnus, that is why she and I decided to stay in Narnia. But the evil queen killed Mr. Tumnus because he had not informed her that we were in Narnia. Lucy knew then she could never fight for her. That is why we sought out Aslan. Mr. Tumnus had told Lucy of a great King of the beasts, back when Narnia was just populated by animals. Mr. Tumnus had told Lucy that Aslan had made Narnia." Susan said and she brushed Lucy's hair out of Lucy's eyes. Trumpkin nodded.

"Why did it take so long to find us?" he asked.

"I wanted safety. I wanted to go to Queen Jadis and King Miraz anyway. I did not believe that anyone could be as evil as kill a fawn just because he had not called her the minute he found Lucy. But Lucy showed me how Jadis had turned Mr. Tumnus into a statue and I just had to follow Lucy. I knew she was right. I am so glad I listened to her." Susan looked sad and she stumbled over a tree root. Trumpkin gasped as she fell over the root and over the edge. He grabbed her hand. Susan gasped, feeling nothing but air under her feet. She shook her head and grabbed the top of the cliff and pulled herself up.

"I am more tired than I thought." she gasped, flustered. Trumpkin smiled, Lucy still nestled in the crook of Trumpkin's arm.

"Thank you." she said. The dwarf just smiled

"Don't mention it" he said, then leaned over the edge. He pointed to a little track that led to a little bridge.

"We will follow that path. Just through these trees is Aslan's How. There Aslan will be waiting for you." he said. Susan nodded and Trumpkin indicated she follow him in single file. The odd trio walked down the dirt track to the threadbare rope bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Edmund pulled on his armour and glanced again at the letter he had been given. He raked his fingers down his fringe and turned to see Doctor Cornelius.

"How is my prince?" Edmund's tutor asked, handing Edmund his sword.

"Good." Edmund said shortly. He picked up the letter and turned to go. Doctor Cornelius gave Edmund a look and he sighed.

"Why doesn't father trust me to get the Pevensie girls? I'm better than Peter!" Edmund began and he lifted his hand to start to count his many qualities. Doctor Cornelius closed Edmund's hand and looked at the young Prince.

"Your father does not know what I have taught you. You can stare danger in the eye and not be scared, you can think rationally under pressure, you can face your fears, you understand that everyone is afraid. The King does not know why his son is so changed, but let me tell you, if I was king, I would be afraid of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy opened her eyes and for a moment she panicked as she saw the dry earth above her. She sat up wildly and saw Susan smiling, holding out a green dress and smiling. Lucy smiled.

"Where are we?" she asked

"Aslan's How" Susan replied and Lucy gasped.

"Are we really here? Oh! We're safe, Susan!"

"I know, Lucy!" Susan smiled, then she turned serious "but there are still people who want to use us for our powers. Aslan has gone to war against the false King and Queen who rule know and Trumpkin tells us that King Miraz wants to use us to say he is the real King."

"Oh that's horrible!" Lucy cried. Then her face brightened "When will I see Aslan?"

"Hush, Lucy. Get dressed and Trumpkin has prepared breakfast. Afterwards, Aslan wants to see us."

"Oh!" Lucy cried and she jumped up, her eyes bright and shining. Susan rolled her eyes, then walked out leaving Lucy some privacy. Lucy picked up the dress Susan had given her. Lucy's fingers ran over the soft green material. It had a green bodice, embroidered with orange flowers and a darker green skirt that was rimmed with orange. The sleeves were white and loose as they came out of the cap sleeves that were of the same material as the bodice. Lying a little way across a dark green cloak that was fastened by a pin in the shape of a lion's head. Seeing the pin Lucy giggled in excitement and got dressed quickly. She hurried out and Susan grabbed her hand.

"Hurry up Luce! There's no time for breakfast now, Aslan wants to talk to us now!"

"I don't mind! I'm not hungry anyway." Lucy smiled and Susan rolled her eyes before dragging Lucy away with her. Lucy gasped as she saw the golden lion, the lamplight catching his fur and turning him into a golden statue. Beside Aslan stood a handsome young man, his brown hair hanging loosely around his head, his deep brown eyes looking a little uncomfortable. Susan curtsied to the grand lion and Lucy hurriedly did the same. The lion laughed, shaking his glorious mane about him.

"Do not curtsy to me, young Pevensies. You are greatly honoured here!" Lucy giggled. The Lion smiled then turned and addressed the crowds that hung around the back of the large chamber.

"Narnians! These girls will be the ones that will save you! You will be free from imposters who try and call the Narnian crown their own! Only a son of Adam or a daughter of Eve may take the Narnian crown and call it rightfully theirs. What are the people who have the crown now? Telmarians and witches! Is this who we want Narnia ruled by?" Everyone in the cavern shouted

"No! No!" repeating themselves over and over.

"Of course not!" Aslan roared, and the cavern was silenced "I have here a son of Adam." and he pointed with a flick of his tale to the uncomfortable and handsome boy beside him. "His name is Prince Caspian, rightful heir of Narnia!" and the shouting, braying, barking and roaring started again and even Susan shouted in excitement. Lucy jumped up and down in excitement and she saw Caspian glance over to them and smile to himself when he saw Susan. Lucy raised her eyebrows, then giggled. Aslan silenced everyone with a roar, but Lucy noticed Caspian kept on looking at Susan.

"But to get the rightful King on the throne of Narnia, we must fight the imposters. We have tried to talk to them and they have refused to listen! We must ready our forces in preparation to back Prince Caspian!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund sighed as he watched his fathers guard bickering around him, crashing through the undergrowth. He silently thanked Doctor Cornelius for teaching him how to ride a horse though woods silently. He smiled to himself as he remembered Cornelius forcing him to try again.

"When I become King, I will have people like Cornelius training my armies." Edmund muttered to himself, then turned back to his guard.

"Hurry up!" he shouted impatiently and spurred his horse into a gallop. Judging by the crashes, the guard did the same. He galloped out through the trees and pulled his horse into an immediate stop. He saw his father's guard eventually pull to a stop, most of them in front of him. He looked across the green field he now saw himself in and then looked up at the great mountain in front of him

"Aslan's How" Edmund breathed. He looked across at his men.

"Put the white flag up!" he cried, tying a small rectangle of cloth around his horses bridle, then took the brown horn in front of him and blew it. He saw the concealed centaurs on the mountain turn and rush back inside, giving Peter a clue of where the hidden doors where. Edmund smiled, then spurred on his horse. As he neared the opening of the cave, a young man and a lion came out of the cave's opening. Edmund leapt of his horse bearing the letter. He looked up, then turned back to the two figures.

"We come under the white flag. Tell your archers to put down their bows!" Edmund cried and the rows of archers stationed on the mountain, glanced at the lion then, still hesitating, put down their bows. The young man looked at the lion, then turned and faced Edmund.

"Why do you disturb the great Aslan and me, Prince Caspian, rightful King of Narnia?" he yelled. Edmund raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, your meant to be the rightful King of Narnia? Wow, you would have thought they could've done better, you know." he shook his head, then blinked and drew out the letter.

"Sorry. I, Prince Edmund, son of King Miraz and Queen Jadis, ask the man Aslan puts forward as the King of Narnia, to single combat against King Miraz of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands etc." Edmund finished and rolled up the letter. He looked up from the roll and looked deep into Caspian's eyes

"You don't have to accept, you know. Just surrender, and I'll put in a good word and you won't be killed. Probably exiled, but at least you will be given a new life where no one has known you. I, for one, don't want unnecessary blood spilled." Edmund said, trying to convince this scared youth. For a moment Caspian wavered then he roared

"I will never surrender! You want single combat? You will get single combat! Tell your father to beware!" and then he and Aslan turned back into Aslan's How. Edmund watched as ten minotaurs heaved a heavy stone across the opening. Suddenly, thousands of arrows came whistling around him. They all fell carefully just in front of them, but it made Aslan's point. Edmund turned his horse around and sped into a gallop. He reached the trees and leapt off his horse. One of his father's men grabbed Edmund's horses' reigns and sped off, leaving Edmund alone in the forest. Edmund turned and smiled, breathing the cold air. He liked this part. His mother had suggested Edmund go and help Peter take Susan and Lucy, even though Peter didn't like it. Edmund smiled, then crept towards the back of the mountain, keeping low into the undergrowth, checking branches and moving his feet slowly through the carpet of leaves. He reached the back of the mountain and looked out for his brother. He scanned around, then cursed softly under his breath. He heard a sound in the undergrowth and turned, eyes alert. He turned again and saw a young girl in a green dress. She was holding a knife, her grey eyes wide open and scared. Edmund recognised her at once. It was Lucy Pevensie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucy froze, and clutched her little dagger tighter in her hand. She could just see the boy's chocolate eyes watching from underneath his fringe. She watched him take a step closer to her and she started, nervously.

"Don't come any closer!" she cried. She peered at his tunic, then gasped as she recognised the emblem on the front.

"Oh! You're like that other boy! The boy that's taken Susan! Get away from me!" she screamed and Edmund panicked.

"Shhh!" he hissed and Lucy stopped in surprise. "Please, just put away the dagger."

"Only if you throw away the sword" she said and Edmund looked at the hilt sticking our from his sheath. He drew the sword and looked down the gleaming edge. He saw the girl stiffen and bite her lip. He drew it back over his shoulder, then threw it into a tree near him. Lucy let out the breath she had been holding then sheathed her little dagger. Edmund took a step closer and she took a step back. She saw the boy roll his eyes, but Lucy was clever enough to stay away from him.

"Why do you and that other boy want us?" she asked, keeping a close eyes on Edmund.

"Your powers" Edmund, said seeming confused that she wouldn't get that. Lucy sighed.

"Of course. But I don't know how you thinks we will help you. Our powers can only be used by someone we trust." she said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Edmund sighed.

"I knew there was a catch." he said. Then he looked at her.

"Go on." he said. She looked puzzled.

"Your no use any more." he said and she turned to go. Suddenly, out of the leafy canopy of trees, an arrow whistled through the air and struck Lucy in the leg. She saw Edmund stare at the Telmarine arrow, then he grabbed his bow and ripped the feathers of the end, before firing it into the trees. He heard a groan as it connected. Edmund ran forward and picked Lucy up from the undergrowth.

"Put your arms around my neck" he hissed and Lucy did so, almost in shock. He crept silently through the bracken and dead leaves, till he reached a small cave, set into a rock. As he carried her further into the cave, Lucy saw Edmund brush away the ivy and reveal a door. He fumbled around his neck and Lucy grabbed the small chain around it and give it to Edmund. He looked at her in surprise and she smiled, feeling sick as the pain blossomed down her thigh. He inserted the key at the end of the chain into the door, then closed it behind him. He laid her down on one of the small camp beds in one corner of the small cave and she saw him grab a small bag. He hunted through it, then pulled out a length of bandage.

"Show me where it hit you." he commanded. Lucy blushed, then pulled her skirt up to reveal the wound. Edmund wrapped the bandage around her leg tightly, then tied it.

"Make your self comfortable. I'm just going to get you some water." Lucy nodded and pulled on of the many furs lying around on the floor around her and lay back on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund stared down at the pail of water, then back at the door. He though of his father. King Miraz needed Lucy and Susan to hang on to power. Perhaps if Edmund helped Lucy, then she would help him gain power from Miraz. He might even give her a place in Narnia to live after he became King. Edmund smiled. He pushed open the door and saw Lucy fiddling with one of the little wooden swords Edmund had made when he was younger. Edmund smiled, then dragged the water closer to her.

"Drink it. You'll need it to get your strength up." he said, hunting around for a cup. Lucy nodded and took the cup he proffered. She drank, and wiped the spill from her top lip with her sleeve.

"Thank you. Shall I leave now?" she asked and made to get out of the bed. Edmund looked puzzled and pushed the fur back on her.

"Stay. I know how to heal your leg." Lucy didn't look convinced, so Edmund sighed. "look Lucy, your no use to anyone if your hurt. You can't help Aslan, you can't help Miraz and you can't help me." he said. Lucy stiffened at his last words.

"Help you?" she asked.

"Yes." Edmund looked into her eyes, noticing the mistrust rimming the beautiful grey circles. "I can dream, can't I?"

"What?" Lucy laughed, "To be King of Narnia?" Edmund shrugged.

"Why not? I'd be better than Miraz and Jadis."

"Anyone would be better than Miraz and Jadis." Lucy agreed, then she paused. "But you're a Telmarine. I though you had to be loyal to your King.."

"Just because they tell us to be loyal doesn't mean we are. Anyway, Miraz doesn't trust me, even though I'm his-" Edmund stopped himself just in time.

"His?" Lucy asked, leaning forward to talk to Edmund.

"One of his best soldiers" Edmund finished. "It's all my brothers fault. I used to be Miraz's favourite, then my elder brother returned and now it's all about Peter." Edmund laughed, sourly. "Joke's on Miraz though. Peter failed his duty."

"Peter was supposed to capture both of us, wasn't he?" Lucy asked, "not just Susan." her brow wrinkled. "You were supposed to help him take us back to Miraz?" Edmund nodded.

"Thank you" she said and Edmund looked up at her.

"For not taking you to Miraz?" Lucy nodded. He continued "I would just get punished. If what you say is true, then he would be told off for not being the hero who comes rushing in and saves you and Susan and takes you with me to Miraz." Lucy giggled.

"I probably would have believed you." she smiled and Edmund winked. Then he turned.

"I've got to go. Stay there. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!" Lucy saluted and laughed. Edmund smiled, then left. Yes, everything would be so much better when he is King.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lucy pulled the heavy fur off her and swung her legs off the end of the bed as soundlessly as she could. She winced as pain shuddered up her injured leg as she moved it. She grabbed hold of a rocky outface and heaved herself up. She hesitantly limped forward and squealed slightly as the pain thundered through her thigh. She grabbed hold of the rock with her other hand and came forward a shuffle. She gritted her teeth and stumbled over to the door and let out a gasp, letting the pain rush over her. She fumbled with the door and heaved it open wincing as the use of energy made her leg protest. Her hands fumbled over the grainy wood, trying to find a place to get a hold. She found one and heaved herself outside, onto the rocky floor. She closed the door as quietly as she could manage then stumbled her way down the cave. After what seemed like hours, Lucy dragged herself to the opening. By this time her breath was coming in short gasps and her eyes were like two raindrops hanging of the end of a leaf; wet with tears, but not enough to cry. She reached up to her mouth and bit down hard on the fingers to stop herself screaming as a fresh tsunami of pain crashed through her tiny body. The fresh, salty sea deep within her eyes crashed over and ran estuaries down her cheeks. She drew her hand away, her breath shuddering out of her small body. She took a step on the tiptoe out on the rustling leaves and swung quickly onto her other leg, trying to minimise the amount of time her injured leg had weight on it. She looked around, wondering how far she was from Aslan's How. She looked around desperately, searching for a sign that would show her how to get back. She bit her lip in terror. She was trapped! There was no signs, she had no way of knowing where she was, what direction she should head in. she scrambled away a little, going as fast as she could. Just to get away from that hateful cave and that lying boy. He was just trying to gain her trust so he could use her for Miraz. How did he not see she saw through his ruse! She heard a rustling and saw a red snout peek its way out of the undergrowth. She picked up a stick, warily.

"Hello?" she said. The fox snarled. Lucy squeaked and thrashed at the fox with the stick. The fox snarled and dashed off and Lucy swallowed hard. She was scared and lost and tired and in so much pain! She cried again, the pain was constant now, a sharp reminder that she was weak and frail and wouldn't last long in the forest. She had to get away from here, back to Aslan's How. But she wasn't clever, like Susan. She hadn't thought to try and remember any signs from when that boy had carried her to the cave. She knew she could probably find her way back from where the boy had met her, but there was no way of getting to that spot. She leant against a tree, her chest heaving, her whole body racked with sobs.

"Someone, please help me!" she whispered and inside she begged for Susan, or Aslan or Caspian to come and find her. To pick her up and take her back to safety. She bit her lip again, but this time to stop herself crying out for help.

"Come on Lucy. Pull yourself together. Think like Susan." she hissed to herself. She needed something to help her walk, she looked back at the tree and tugged on a branch. It swayed, and a few birds flew into the sky in alarm. She tugged again and it came loose with a loud crack. Lucy immediately regretted her action. If the boy was in the forest, then she had just alerted herself to him. And, for that matter, anyone who happened to be in the forest. Lucy shook her head. She knew thinking like that would get her no where. She trimmed the stick and leant her weight on it, experimentally. The branch held and soon Lucy was off, trying to find her way out of the wood. She heard a growl and she turned and saw the fox from earlier. She swung her stick at it and it ran off again. She turned back, but as she did so, a stick slid through the material of her dress, tearing the bandage and dragging through the wound. Lucy screamed and passed out as the pain exploded down her like someone had poured poison into her bloodstream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund gathered the little bundles up into a bag and slung the bag over his shoulders. He crept silently into his tutor's room and grabbed some more bandages, before he left. He looked behind him, wondering for the first time if he should tell his father. Miraz would be so proud. Edmund would be his favourite son again, instead of that idiot Peter. Edmund sighed walked to the stables.

"Hello, Edmund. Odd time to be riding?" questioned one of the stable girls, Ladine, a pretty little thing with a livid red brand scorched across her left cheek.

"I suppose." he said, smiling at the little girl. She smiled back, then turned and Edmund shuddered at the sight of the brand. When he is king, he will never brand people he promised himself silently.

"You got Philip ready?" he asked and the girl nodded.

"Yes. He's really frisky today. I'd give him a good gallop, if I was you." she said, her grammar failing as her odd Archenland accent came out.

"Thanks." Edmund said as he took the reins. "I will." he leapt on the horse and rode off, missing the girl sigh as she watched him disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund dismounted and tied Philip to a tree. He breathed in the smell of soft dirt and wet leaves, and smiled. Edmund looked up as he heard the scream. He narrowed his eyes, trying to judge where it had come from. He thought for a moment, then his eyes widened, almost in a panic. Lucy! He ran back to the cave, he couldn't afford to lose her! She was too important in his plan. With her on his side, then he would have no problem fighting against Miraz. He ran up to the door, then smoothed down his hair and opened the door.

"Lucy?" he called and looked around. He hit the wall as he realised she wasn't there. He walked out of the cave.

"Think Edmund. She can't have gone very far. She's injured. Just follow her tracks." he told himself. He got up and went outside. There, very clearly, were tracks. They were clumsy, it was obvious she was limping and her leg was causing her great pain. Edmund leant near the ground, then followed the tracks, smiling as she went off on a tangent. He came to tree with a large white wound in it's grey brown bark. Lucy must have pulled off a branch to use as a walking stick. He looked around, cursing as he saw she had been clever enough to use the branch to wipe away her footprints. But Edmund could see the large swiping patterns on the dirt and leaves and he followed those faint trails, once again thanking Doctor Cornelius for teaching him to be able to track even faint trails. Suddenly, Edmund stopped short. He saw a large, grey wolf's tail shimmer in the undergrowth. He looked down and found the trails again. He followed, them till he saw the wolf slowly padding towards a body. Edmund barely had to look to know it was Lucy.

"Oh Lucy. Why do I always have to be the one to save you?" he murmured, then drew his sword and whistled at the wolf. The grey beast swung round and curled it's lip, showing it's jaws. Edmund hissed at it and it growled in return. Edmund swung his sword, and the wolf leapt at him, claws outstretched. Edmund's sword met it in mid-air, and the animal dropped heavily to the ground. Edmund heard a rustling and he saw another two wolves closing in. Edmund smiled grimly, then swung his sword in a deathly arc and two wolves were no more. Edmund sheathed his sword, then picked up the unconscious girl. He looked down into her beautiful face.

"You had better be worth it." he whispered, then walked back to the cave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lucy woke up to find herself back in the cave. She turned her head, and she saw Edmund leaning against the wall, fast asleep. She smiled, noticing, not for the first time, how handsome he looked. She coughed, gently, and he sat bolt upright.

"Hello, sleepy head." Lucy said, smiling. Edmund laughed.

"Look, it's not my fault that I fall asleep because I've been watching you half the night! Nor, in fact, is it my fault that I had to stay up half the night!" he said. Lucy blushed.

"I'm sorry for running away. I didn't trust you." she said, and she looked away. She felt his soft fingers on her chin and she turned her head to him.

"I would have run away too." he smiled and dropped his hand. "Good thing you're so bad at running away, or you'd be wolf food by now."Lucy shuddered.

"I don't want to think about that." she looked up at Edmund, and her eyes brightened. "Maybe you could show me how to be un-tracable, like you." she laughed, "for when I next run away." Edmund laughed.

"Well, no one is un-tracable, but I'm sure I could help you be almost as good as me, because no one could possibly match my brilliance." he said, cockily. Lucy giggled, then winced as her moving made pain shoot down her leg. Edmund look worried.

"First, we need to make sure this leg of yours heals."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Susan strained against her bonds, and glared up at the false King. He curled his lip, then put on a sugary, fake smile and turned to an advisor.

"This is no way to treat an honoured guest! Clean her up, get her nice clothes, feed her, give her nice rooms, give her nice jewellery!" he turned back to Susan and stroked the underside of her chin. "Anything she wants..." he paused and looked as Susan struggled, trying to kick out at Miraz, "she can have." then he turned and his cloak spread out behind him. The advisor stepped down, but was interrupted by Jadis.

"Stop. I wish to talk to our..." she paused and looked at the struggling mass of Susan "guest." she finished, her lips curling like a wolfs. She turned to the attendants, servants and advisers.

"Leave!" she commanded, then knelt down next to Susan. As soon as the door banged close, her gaze softened.

"Oh Susan, my dear. What have you got yourself into?" she said, tilting her head this way and that, as if Susan was a painting and Jadis was trying to get a good view. Jadis' hand reached over and tore the gag from Susan's mouth.

"There. That's better." Jadis said. Susan coughed, noisily.

"What do you want from me?" she gasped, trying to get the taste of the gag out of her mouth.

"Why," Jadis, said, smiling. "We want you to help us." she smiled, then pointed in the direction of Aslan's How. "Out there are imposters who are trying to take the crown from us. They say that I, _I_" she pressed her hand against her chest and her face looked puzzled and sad "am evil! That I turned poor, defenceless creatures to stone! Why would I do that? They are my subjects!"

"Because you _are_ evil." Susan hissed. The witch looked sad.

"My poor poppet. You have been taken in by their words! Come now. Let me take you to your room." Jadis helped Susan up and led her out of the room "I personally cannot believe my husband would treat such an honoured guest in such a despicable manner. You are to be honoured!" Jadis cried. Susan glared at her, her hands twisted up as hard as she could and one hand slipped up through the rope. Susan stopped her breath from coming out in short gasps and checked her satisfied smile. With her free hand, she fumbled silently around the knots.

"Of course, we have to make sure you don't run away, but keeping you in chains! No." Jadis shook her head and put her hands on Susan's. She smiled, drew her knife and sliced through the rope. Susan narrowed her eyes in hate, then smiled gratefully up at her captor.

"Thank you" she said. Jadis smiled back.

"Oh my dear, I _am_ a mother! Seeing any child in bonds makes my heart bleed!" she cried, then showed Susan a heavy wooden door.

"This is your room, my darling." she said, then pointed to the two along the way. "Those doors belong to my son Edmund and his tutor. You will be in safe hands" then her face turned downcast "when he returns." Jadis sighed heavily "My darling boy! Where is he?"

"I'm sure you will find him" Susan said, her voice heavy with softness. Jadis turned and smiled happily.

"Oh I'm sure we will. I just hope he hasn't done anything silly!" she said, then pulled open the door.

"Thank you" Susan said, and she went in. Jadis gave her one last smile, then closed the door. Susan's fake smile slipped and she glared at her captor.

"Good cop, bad cop, huh?" she hissed, then inspected her room. It was large and elaborately decorated. She opened the wardrobe and smiled at the beautiful dresses inside. She stoked the soft velvet, silk and brocade. She smiled. She would enjoy her captivity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund smiled as he saw Lucy change into one of the dresses he had brought her.

"It fits perfectly!" he said, smiling and Lucy giggled. Edmund then picked up the bandage.

"Right. On the bed." he smiled and Lucy did so, pulling her skirt to just above the bandage. Edmund unrolled the old one and smiled

"It's getting better. We'll see if you can walk without crutches soon" he said, causing Lucy to clap her hands with glee. Edmund laughed, then applied the little poultice and wrapped the bandage around it. Edmund tied the knot, then handed her a bow and arrow.

"Right. Let's see if we can get to hit a moving target!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lucy froze in her sleep. Outside, she could hear scraping against rock. She turned, expecting to see Edmund sitting bolt upright or already standing near the door, sword in hand. Instead she saw him still sleeping. She reached over and shook him awake. He turned over and looked at her

"Edmund? I think there's something outside the cave!" she hissed and Edmund sat straight up, ears attune to the gentle scraping outside. He leapt softly out of bed, silently drew his sword and crept up to the door. He leant against it listening. He pulled open the door and went outside. After a few seconds he came back in, a broad smile across his face.

"Lucy, it's just a raven." he said, shaking his head. Lucy blushed and smiled

"Sorry." she said. Edmund rolled his eyes. Then he looked at her, tilting his head.

"Maybe I should teach you how to protect yourself, so I don't have to protect you against ravens."

"Oh, but I like not having to do anything and let you be my hero." she said. Edmund climbed back to bed, a broad smile still across his face.

"Well, I must admit, I like being your hero. It makes me feel special."

"See! I wouldn't want to take that delightfully warm, fuzzy feeling from you!" she giggled and Edmund playfully hit her. Lucy giggled, then turned over and went back to sleep. Edmund's smile shimmered off his face.

"But I always feel special around you." he whispered, watching her sleeping form under the sheets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caspian paced back and forth.

"Calm yourself, Son of Adam." Aslan said, flicking his tail over towards the nervous youth.

"I must find Su - them" he said, checking himself. The great lion looked sad.

"Do not let your feelings override your judgement, Caspian." he said. Caspian sighed.

"I know, but-" he stopped and looked down at his hands. He looked at the lion.

"Do you think I should go into single combat with Miraz?" he asked. Aslan opened his mouth, but what he was going to say was never spoken, for at that moment Trumpkin rushed in.

"Your Majesty, Aslan! I have news of the Pevensie sisters!" he cried and Caspian and Aslan perked up. Trumpkin stepped aside, and a large grey wolf padded softly into the cave.

"Your majesty" it said bowing to Caspian, "Great Aslan" he said, bowing to Aslan "I bring sad news. I found the youngest Pevensie. She was limping, in obvious pain. I followed her and as she saved herself from a feral fox, she obviously caused herself great pain and she fell to the ground, screaming. I ran back to find my brothers and we ran back, my brother Mactire went forward to try and wake her. But he was attacked by a boy. He killed Mactire and two of my other brothers who went to stop him. He then picked up Lucy and carried her off to a cave." he said, eyes on the ground, cowering low.

"Do not be afraid, great Llop. You did your best." Caspian said, and the grey beast raised himself from the earth.

"But I have news from my brothers that are around Miraz's castle. Miraz has captured Susan and transported her to the castle in a metal box. No matter how my brothers leapt at Susan's prison, they could not free her. I have failed you again." Llop said, and he looked down again. This time, Aslan's tail whipped forward and raised the wolf's head.

"No. You and your brothers tried to free both sisters. We will sneak out Susan while Caspian is fighting Miraz in single combat." the lion said, raising his proud head. Once again, all the Narnians roared. Caspian smiled, then frowned.

"But who will get Susan while I fight?" he asked and the lion frowned.

"A fawn maybe, or someone small and un-noticable." Aslan began, but he was interrupted by Trumpkin, who cleared his throat noisily.

"I will go, your majesties." he suggested and both Aslan and Caspian smiled at him.

"Thank you, brave dwarf." Caspian said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund smiled as Lucy stamped her foot in annoyance as her arrow missed the pine cone Edmund tossed for her.

"Look." he said, and he came and straightened out her arms and repositioned her bow. "Don't aim for it, but where it will be when the arrow gets there, alright?" he said and the girl nodded. Edmund lent down and picked up another pine cone. He threw it and this time the arrow connected with it, with a soft thump. Edmund smiled

"That's more like it!" he said. "I'll make a warrior out of you yet!"

"I doubt it!" Lucy laughed, then her face turned serious. "Won't Miraz be wondering where you are?"

"I doubt it. I even doubt if my mother cares where I am." Edmund said, and Lucy sighed and hugged him.

"Don't worry, Edmund." she said and Edmund laughed.

"I won't!" he said and then he pulled out a sword and gave it to her. He drew his and took up a fighting stance. Lucy sighed, wearily.

"I do so hate it when I always lose." she sighed as she hefted the sword in her hand. Without getting into the fighting stance she swung her sword at him and stuck her tongue out at him as he drew his sword up to block hers.

"Cheat!" he said, laughing. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"As you've told me, there are no cheats in battle!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Susan stroked the soft, silver, silk gown she wore and turned to see a maid come in. She smiled, then shuddered as she noticed the brand upon her cheek.

"I have your tea, madame." the little girl said. Susan smiled, then pointed to the brand, her finger hovering just above the scorched flesh.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I am bound to Miraz. It is what they do to people who cannot swear their allegiance by their Telmarine blood." the girl said. Susan frowned.

"Swear their allegiance?" she asked, suppressing her revulsion at a King who could brand people because they were not Telmarine.

"Yes. Every person must do it the day after their tenth birthday." The girl brushed her hair over the brand self-consciously. "They make a tiny cut on their wrist, then say _'I swear, by the Telmarine blood in my veins to be loyal to King Miraz, to protect him when he needs protecting, to feed him when he needs feeding. I swear to love him, and to remember him, to tell everyone I meet that he is the rightful King of Narnia. I swear to protect his interest and to always be loyal.'_ and then the healers come up and put a special poultice on the wound and bind up their wrist. But if you're not a Telmarine, then you say the declaration, but instead of saying _ 'the Telmarine blood in my veins' _ you say, _'by the brand that will stay on my face'_ and then once you've said it they brand you."

"That's horrible!" Susan shuddered. The girl looked sadly up at her and shook her head.

"No, it's clever."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lucy limped her way back over to Edmund, dragging the water behind her.

"The animals are worried. I don't know why." Edmund told her, looking annoyed. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"look at you! Annoyed because you don't know one little thing!" she looked at the boy. "I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just a bear."

"The bears don't come down from the mountain until the winter." Edmund murmured. He straightened up and smiled at Lucy.

"Come one. Load up Philip. We need to get all this back to the cave!" he said and Lucy tipped the water from the pail into a bottle, corked it then tied the pail onto the back of Philip. She held out her hands to Edmund and Edmund grabbed her waist and put her onto the horse. Lucy giggled. Edmund grabbed the reins, smiling at her, then led Philip back to the cave. After he got there, he unpacked everything, then walked into the cave, leaving Lucy still on Philip.

"Edmund!" she called, and Edmund innocently stuck his head round the cave entrance.

"Get me down!" she said and Edmund shook his head, laughing. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Edmund, you are such a little child!" she said, then pointed her finger warningly at him "Get me down now!" Edmund shook his head again. Lucy raised her eyebrows, then put on her puppy-dog face.

"No! Not the puppy eyes!" Edmund cried, and he ran forward and lifted her to the ground. She laughed, then playfully slapped him.

"Don't you dare do that again!" she said and the pair laughed. Suddenly, a horn blew and their laughing stopped, abruptly.

"What was that?" Lucy said.

"Telmarine horn." Edmund said. He grabbed hold of Lucy's shoulders.

"I Have to go. So do you." he pointed one way. "That is the way to Archenland." he pointed another way "That is the way to Miraz's palace." he then pointed in the opposite direction. "That is the way to Aslan's How. You have to choose Luce. I have to go to my father." he said, and leapt on top of Philip.

"Please come with me." he asked. Lucy bit her lip, then shook her head.

"I have to go to Aslan. He will help me free Susan. Then I'll decide again." she said. Edmund nodded, sadly then turned Philip away fro Lucy.

"Edmund?" she called and he looked back.

"Were you just looking after me for my powers?" she asked, in a small voice.

"Of course. Why else would I want to stay with the most beautiful girl in the world?" and then he was gone. Lucy stood there a moment and smiled.

"He called me beautiful." she murmured. "He called me _beautiful_." she said, a little louder. Then she laughed, her happiness overwhelming her. "He called me beautiful!" she yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jadis sighed as she watched her husband prepare for single combat against Caspian. She stepped over and tightened the buckle on his armour.

"There." she said and Miraz turned to her.

"Where is that Edmund?" he hissed. Jadis shook her head, anger forming in her ice silver eyes like icicles rimming water.

"I don't know." then she turned back to her husband and smiled haughtily. "But I don't care. If he has left us, then he is a traitor. And I am never kind to traitors." she said. Miraz smiled back.

"I remember now why I took you to be my queen." he said and stroked her hair. Jadis smiled, all her hatred melting away as she looked at him. The pair heard a door slam, and they pulled apart, Miraz busying himself with his armour.

"I shall go check on Susan." Jadis said.

"Remember: be nice!"

"I know!" she said, then turned and left. Miraz smiled at her retreating back then turned and looked down his gleaming, silver sword. That foolish young "prince" would have no chance. He wondered for a moment where Edmund was. He hoped he had just ran away, learnt one of his many secrets. But what if he had gone to Aslan's How? He would ruin all Miraz's plans. Miraz wiped his hand over his eyes. Thinking about the foolish boy wouldn't stop all that Edmund had done. Miraz looked out of the window and saw Aslan's troops and his own troops marking up a square for the fight. He couldn't see Aslan or Caspian. Not for the first time, Miraz wondered if Aslan existed at all. Probably just a myth to scare them. An army with the King of the Beasts, with control over all animals, trees and water. Miraz giggled. Why, he sounded like some soldiers fantasy. Miraz looked away. He rung a little bell beside him and a servant ran forwards.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Bring Peter to me." Miraz said, admiring his gleaming sword. He heard the servant run away to find Miraz's son. Miraz waited, then turned as he heard the door open. Peter came in.

"Father. You called?" Peter said, a smug smile on his face.

"Yes. I want you to make sure that you have Susan ready to show to Aslan's followers once I have killed that stupid Caspian. Then, we will go and find the other girl."

"Yes father." Peter said. Miraz watched his favourite son.

"When I die, I will be proud to hand over the crown to such a brave warrior. You are truly after my own heart Peter."

"I try as hard as I can to be like you, father" Peter said, sincerely. Miraz smiled proudly at his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caspian paced back and forth.

"We know they have Susan. They probably have Lucy too. What if I lose, Aslan?" he asked, and he wished that he knew that he wouldn't have to destroy so many lives in his process to rid Narnia of the Telmarines. He felt the great lion behind him

"You will win. Never fear." the lion said. Caspian smiled wanly and didn't tell Aslan what was really worrying him. Suddenly a fawn ran in. He stood there for a moment, saying nothing just his excitement showing on his face. Suddenly, behind him appeared the wolves and birds and dwarfs. And in the middle of those stood Lucy.

"Lucy!" Caspian cried and he ran forward. Aslan bounded forward and Lucy hugged the lions face.

"Oh Aslan!" she cried. Caspian looked at the girl, she was limping a little, but she seemed happy, her dress was new and her hair had been done in Archenland style.

"Where have you been Lucy?" Caspian asked, slightly suspicious.

"With someone I trust" she said. And then she turned and smiled around

"Oh it is good to be home!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lucy watched Caspian draw his sword from the sheath and marvel as the gleaming silver shone like fairy dust in the light. Lucy saw Caspian look at her.

"Hello Lucy." he said, "Didn't have a chance to say that earlier."

"Why hello Prince Caspian." Lucy said, then handed him a shield. Caspian looked at it.

"There's no emblem" he said, puzzled.

"I know. We don't have one yet." Lucy said. Caspian nodded.

"I will make an emblem of a lion, flanked by two crowns: you and Susan." he said, visualising it on banner sin the great hall of his castle.

"Don't you mean three crowns?" Lucy said, tilting her head to one side. "One for me, one for Susan and one for you?" she said, marking out where they were on the shield.

"You are too good Lucy." Caspian said, then turned and faced in the direction of Kind Miraz's castle.

"Lucy? When Susan is free I-" he faltered and stopped. "No, it's a stupid idea." he said

"What?"

"I want to ask Susan to be my Queen." Caspian said, smiling sadly. Lucy clapped her hands in glee.

"Oh I'm so excited!" she said. "Susan will make a wonderful wife for you!"

"I only hope she agrees." Caspian said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund brought his horse into the stables, making Ladine jump. He smiled, then leapt down.

"Stable Philip please. Do you know where my father is?" he asked her. Ladine grabbed hold of Philip's reins.

"About to fight that Caspian. Where have you been for the last three weeks?" she asked, but Edmund frowned.

"You mean they haven't already fought?" he asked, taking her by the shoulders. Ladine shook her head.

"I have to go!" he cried and ran off.

"Edmund!" Ladine cried, but he was far away. She sighed and leaned against the stable door.

"Oh please, please let him be safe!" she pleaded with anyone who would listen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trumpkin turned the corner and looked down the passage. Again, there was no one there, all more interested in watching their King fight. Trumpkin smiled inwardly. He has seen Caspian practising. That boy had been transformed from an uncomfortable youth into a handsome, elegant, nimble prince. He had heard him and Lucy discussing how Caspian wanted to make Susan his wife. Trumpkin narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust Lucy any more. She wasn't the sweet little girl he had carried to Aslan's How. Now her mood was always different, sometimes incredibly happy, other times she seemed like the world would end. Trumpkin sighed. He was suspicious about Miraz's second son. Edmund had disappeared a day after Lucy, then came back at the same time as Lucy appeared. And both told no one where they had been. He tried the first of the three doors down the passage and gasped. Unlike all the other rooms he had seen that were pristine and perfect, this room was a mess. Trumpkin thought for a moment it might have seen a struggle, or vandalism. The walls were covered with black and white paint in little tallies, and across one wall was scrawled in black paint _'Everything will be better'. _There were swords and bows and arrows everywhere. There were maps showing battles and books with names about tactics, or about battles from long ago. And papers everywhere. There was no space on the floor that wasn't covered by papers, the desk had piles of them spilling over like a waterfall. Leaned down and picked up one sheet of paper. Written across it, in tiny, cramped writing, right in the middle of the page with nothing else on it were the words: _'When I am King, I will have better trained armies.' _Trumpkin picked up another one. Like before, there was nothing else on the page except _'When I am King, alliance will be sworn at 15'_, another one read _'When I am King, I won't brand people.'_. Trumpkin looked around the room.

"Who lives here?" he whispered. Feeling disquieted by the room, he left and closed the door. He tried the next door. Finding it locked, her plunged his sword through the wood and cut the door open.

"Trumpkin!" Susan cried, turning around and hugging the dwarf. Trumpkin grabbed Susan's hand and led her away.

"Hurry, I heard that Miraz's son Peter will be looking for you soon." he said and Susan stopped him.

"If you want the quickest way, you'll want the servants way. It's locked and I couldn't unlock it." she said. The dwarf understood and cut the door open and pair crept through the winding stone staircase.

"It leads to the well in the garden. I'm sure I could've climbed the walls, but-" Susan stopped and Trumpkin didn't press for more. As Susan had said, the walls were quite small and easily climbable and Trumpkin and Susan took advantage of that fact, climbing quickly. As they reached the top, a great roar shook the earth and Susan looked at Trumpkin in alarm.

"Probably just the fight. I would ignore it." the dwarf said and Susan nodded. She dropped down from the wall and surveyed the scene before her. She could see the two figures of Miraz and Caspian. She turned to the dwarf beside her.

"Caspian's good." she praised and the dwarf nodded.

"One of the best I've seen." he said, then clambered down the rock face that would lead them to the battle. He looked up at Susan.

"Hurry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aslan watched the battle closely, watching as Caspian led Miraz in the dance. They were evenly matched: Caspian was more nimble, more adventurous with the sword, but Miraz had more experience and drove deeper cuts at Caspian. The lion winced as Miraz's sword drove in just underneath Caspian's armour. He watched as Caspian pulled away, breathing hard now. Caspian's footsteps became a little more laboured and Miraz took advantage of this, pressuring Caspian and jabbing repeatedly at him. Aslan pawed the ground as Miraz's supporters roared, egging on the evil King. Miraz jabbed at the boy and Caspian fell over. Aslan heard Miraz laugh and he watched in horror as Miraz plunged his sword through Caspian's armour and into his stomach and chest. Aslan heard Lucy and many of the Narnians scream and Aslan watched, feeling disgusted as Miraz raised his arms in triumph and yells of joy. Aslan watched his brave prince Caspian pull the sword out of his body and plunge it into Miraz's heart. Aslan saw Susan and Trumpkin emerge from the forest, Susan grabbing Lucy and pulling the small girl towards the stricken hero. Aslan turned away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lucy uncorked the little bottle and poured a few drops into Caspian's mouth.

"There. That will heal you." she said, smiling through her tears.

"Why did you not use this for your leg?" Caspian coughed, his forehead becoming encrusted with salty diamonds.

"I can only use this for others." she said, then smiled ruefully "Though it would have been useful" she said remembering her "escape" from Edmund. Caspian coughed and lurched forward as his body re-knitted itself. He gritted his teeth as he felt his bones move back into place, silvers of bone dislodging themselves from the paper thin rim of his lungs.

"You were so brave, you know." Lucy said and Caspian just smiled up at her.

"I couldn't let Miraz win. I thought I was going to die for nothing!" he said, then his smile became rigid as a kidney healed itself. Susan looked over.

"Don't talk too much. You were nearly killed." she reprimanded and Lucy giggled and nodded. She sat by Caspian's side and watched Susan talking to Trumpkin. She looked back at Caspian. Somehow Caspian and Susan didn't look right any more. Alone with her thoughts, Lucy remembered Edmund. She had been surprised he hadn't been at the fight. Mind you, the Narnians had made sure that she had been hidden. Maybe the Telmarines had done the same for Edmund. Then a thought struck. Maybe Edmund had been so confidant in Miraz, he hadn't bothered to even come. If Edmund and Miraz had the same teachers, Lucy would have been confidant that Miraz would win too. Maybe. But Lucy knew Edmund's fighting style. He was more nimble, he danced when he fought like Caspian. But he had strong swordsmanship and Lucy knew that his cuts would be deep.

"How is our hero doing?" Lucy turned to see the face of the great lion. Lucy looked down and saw Caspian's face was calm and she knew he would soon be awake again.

"Oh, he's on the mend. Literally" she laughed and the lion half purred, half roared which Lucy knew to be his laugh. Then Lucy turned serious.

"Aslan?" she asked and the lion inclined his head to show he was listening.

"Caspian told me before the fight he wanted to marry Susan and I thought it was fantastic, but now... Oh I don't know! They just don't seem perfect any more." she said. The lion placed his gentle paw on her shoulder.

"My dear Lucy. It is not for you decide your sister's fate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund walked through his father's palace, tears blurring the edges of the stones. He ran on, until he found his brother.

"Peter!" he cried then stepped back as his brother turned to him with an expression of hate.

"Oh go away Edmund! Can't you see I've got enough on my hands?" he hissed, then turned back to inspecting the broken door.

"What's happened?" Edmund asked and Peter turned and glared at him

"Father is dead and now someone has taken the Pevensie girl." he hissed. Edmund brightened, thinking about his father.

"I'll find her!" he said then turned to go. He stopped as he heard Peter's laugh.

"Oh yes, run away and tell the enemy we've lost her, go on like a good traitor!"

"what?" Edmund asked, shocked.

"That's were you've been all these weeks, haven't you? Informing the enemy! But why shouldn't you? Why should you be loyal to Father? After all, you're not even a Telmarine!" Peter hissed, furiously. Edmund stepped back in surprise.

"What? Of course I'm a Telmarine!" Edmund said. Peter laughed his hollow laugh again.

"No you're not. Mother just found you. Kept you. You're Narnian. And a traitor!" Peter said and he pushed Edmund.

"Shut up." Edmund said, quietly. Peter laughed and shoved Edmund again.

"What's that, little traitor? Speak up!" he spat and moved his hand to strike Edmund. Edmund caught it in mid-air and looked at Peter.

"Shut up." he repeated. Peter laughed.

"Why should I listen to a traitor?"

"SHUT UP!" Edmund roared and Peter took a step back. He swallowed hard as he realised his mistake. This wasn't the little Edmund Peter could shove around and order to do things. No, Edmund looked angry, scary. And, more importantly, Edmund held a sword in his hand.

"I have been lied to. My whole life. I am no Telmarine. I am Narnian!" he hissed, advancing on his elder brother.

"I've had you order me around all my life, because I thought that that was what my father wanted, so he could toughen me up. But he's not even my father." he spat, his voice low and slithering. Peter stepped back and felt the dry wall behind him. He looked to his left and saw a window encrusted with ivy. He swallowed, then ran at it, shattering the glass and covering him and Edmund with little cuts from the tiny, transparent swords of glass. Edmund stayed where he was, his whole body churning with hatred for Jadis, Peter and Miraz. His whole life had been nothing but a lie. He had idolised Miraz because he thought Miraz was his father. But it explained Miraz's hatred for him. Edmund had been nothing but a little toy for Jadis that Miraz must bear. Edmund looked down at his wrists. Nestled in the place where his veins split into three like the Sea God's trident, lay a tiny cut. Edmund remembered making it. He had been ten and he had had to swear alliance to Miraz. He remembered the vow. The vow that had bound him all his life to Miraz and his descendants. It was useless now. Because he had sworn _"by the Telmarine blood in my veins to be loyal to King Miraz"_. And there was no Telmarine blood in his veins. Edmund laughed. Peter and Jadis had just found themselves a new enemy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lucy sighed and played with the hem of her dress.

"You've been sighing a lot, my dear Lucy. Anything wrong?" she turned and smiled at Caspian.

"No, I'm just..." she paused, "thinking."

"Well stop thinking then! If it's making you so sad!" he said. "Come now, most of the Telmarines have sworn alliance to Aslan" he shuddered, "thankfully not as brutally as Miraz asked them to." Lucy shuddered next to him.

"It's horrible what they did to the ones that weren't Telmarines." Lucy said and Caspian nodded, eyes down cast.

"Oh no! Now you've made me sad!" he said, then stood up.

"Narnians! Our dear Lucy here is too sad, sitting moping and sighing. I feel it is our duty to cheer her up!" he cried and his words were met by a roar of approval. Lucy laughed as suddenly fawns produced flutes and violins and a branded Archenland girl stood in the middle of the floor and danced. Soon two fawns joined her and a ferret dragged her husband in as well.

"My dear Lucy, would you give me the honour of having this dance?" Lucy turned and smiled at Caspian.

"I would!" she said and stood up and placed her hand on his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ladine smiled as she watched the horses run free beside the little stream. Boys. Sometimes they were so clueless. They think it's all about waving a sword around and looking fierce. No. She knew Edmund needed support if he was serious about being King. She knew about the hiding Narnians, the places were men, women and children stayed in their attempt to be free from the Telmarines. And they would be. They would have a Narnian ruling them. Only a son of Adam could rule Narnia. A true King would finally take the throne of Narnia for a hundred years. Ladine couldn't help feeling she had helped in this. That by her decisions she would make Edmund a great King. She could hear the tales now: King Edmund the Majestic. She smiled. Maybe, just maybe as they rode together across Narnia, Edmund might realise how much Ladine meant to him. As much as he meant to her. And then she would not only be Princess of Archenland, but Queen of Narnia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Susan smiled as she saw Lucy laugh again after days of watching her sit and sigh. She turned to Trumpkin

"It's so good when Lucy's happy." she said

"She seems to almost shine." Trumpkin observed. Susan laughed.

"You're nearly right. She does shine when she uses her power." she said.

"Ah, those elusive powers." Trumpkin said, then leaned conspiratorially towards Susan "I'm sure Caspian believes you don't actually have any."

"No! How could he? It's not like we haven't used them at all!" Susan said, eyes wide in mock disbelief. The dwarf shook his head, like a tree in a breeze.

"I know. It's tragic."

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

**Terribly sorry that this one is short (Less than 1,000 words: how could I?) but that's partly because there's no Edmund in this chapter. I know. With the news that he is actually a Narnian let out just a chapter ago, just mentioning him in passing seems a little odd, but hey. The other reason why this chapter is short is because I've been working hard trying to get out at least three chapters a day and make sure _"Crowns of Ice" _wasn't terrible and I feel my creative juices are drying up. SO you got a short chapter...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ladine turned and smiled at Edmund.

"Wake up sleepy head." she said.

"Don't call me that." Edmund said, a little more forcefully than he meant and he turned back to the slightly shocked and hurt Ladine, brushing the image of the smiling Lucy from his memory.

"It brings back memories I have to forget."

"Why?" Ladine said, sitting up onto her knees.

"I-We made our choice." he said and then he stood up and stretched out his back.

"Where are we going now?" he asked.

"Cauldron Pool. It's as far from the Palace as you can get with out leaving Narnia. Then we're going up the river through the western woods and then down the Great River and get the evacuees to Archenland." Ladine said, and silently added _'When I can show you my crown'_.

"Good. Let's get going." Edmund said and he splashed his face, then untied Philip's reins from a nearby tree.

"Look at you." Ladine smiled, "Already up and ready. You'll make a great King," and she came up and one hand massaged Edmund's shoulder. Edmund shrugged her off.

"I'll go get a rabbit or something while you get dressed." he said and grabbed a bow and ran off. Ladine sighed and leaned against the tree.

"Oh Edmund. Why can't you see I'm perfect for you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy placed her hand on Aslan's shoulder and Susan did the same on the other. They strode out of Aslan's How, with Caspian on Lucy's other side and Trumpkin of Susan's. Lucy gasped as she saw how many soldiers and ordinary people where still loyal to Miraz and now his missing son Peter.

"Why are they still here? After what Miraz did to people who weren't Telmarines?" she whispered to Caspian.

"They probably felt like Miraz. That anyone who wasn't a Telmarine weren't as good as them." he whispered. Lucy made a face.

"How horrible." she murmured. Aslan roared beside her and she saw a few of the Telmarines shake.

"You are all the Telmarines we could find still loyal to Miraz's son Peter, even though you supposed leader is missing." he roared. Lucy saw many scared faces. However one man yelled back.

"Peter has just gone to find his traitorous brother Edmund!" and many men and women yelled with him. Lucy blinked as a nasty thought flashed in her head. Edmund. Edmund has said he had a brother called Peter.

"You all right, Luce?" Susan asked, looking at her sister. Lucy put on a smile.

"Yes. Just wondering how people could think that about someone who left them." she said. Susan nodded and turned her majestic head back to the crowd. Lucy's smile slipped a little, but it held. Aslan roared again to stop the yelling.

"I will talk to everyone, and anyone who wants to can join." he said, an expression of kindness slipping across his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund slipped down from his horse and Ladine copied him.

"How many people are here?" he asked, inspecting the green forest and thundering waterfall.

"At least 500. Maybe more." she said, and Edmund whistled.

"How did I never know about this?" he asked himself and Ladine smiled sympathetically.

"Wait here." she instructed. "They'll trust me more." and she slipped off into the forest. Edmund looked around and tied the horses to a rock. He stood up and walked along to the edge of the river. He looked along it, then slipped off his boots and, in his bare feet, climbed onto one of the little rocks that were placed like stepping stones across the edge of the deceptively peaceful waterfall. He got about halfway, when he felt he was being watched. He looked up and saw a large vole sitting on a rock.

"Hello.." Edmund said, and he reached into his pocket.

"Hello." the vole replied and Edmund's head whipped up and his eyes became wide.

"I will never get used to that." he said and the vole looked surprised.

"Get used to it? Don't you live here? You look Narnian." it said. Edmund gave a small laugh.

"No. I don't live here. I only found out I was Narnian a few days ago." he said. The vole looked taken aback.

"What where you before?" it asked. Edmund looked away and looked down into the mist the waterfall threw up.

"Telmarine." he could hear the vole stiffen. "Oh but it gets worse. When I was a child, I was found by Jadis and she took me back and raised me as her son." and Edmund looked over the edge of the waterfall, contemplating how painful falling off it would be.

"You stupid boy! Miraz will have sent spies after you! We are all in danger!" the vole cried and Edmund looked back to see it shaking with anger.

"Miraz is dead." Edmund told him and the vole looked at him.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"Because I have been lied to all my life. Because I had to watch my father brand a Narnian girl when I was eight. Because that girl died three days later due to infection." he said, the anger and hurt rimming his voice. The vole nodded.

"Why are you here?" the vole asked, its soft blue eyes examining Edmund.

"Because I need to make sure Peter never becomes King. He would be worse than Miraz. And because every Telmarine thinks I am a traitor." he said. The vole tilted his head to the side to signify his question.

"Because I was missing for a long time. I was-" he stopped, then plunged on "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I need to tell someone! I found a girl. And she was so beautiful. But Miraz was looking for her and her sister because they held the power to put a King on the Narnian throne. Peter had been sent to capture, them I was to distract the Narnians, then help him. And then I found Lucy. She told me she couldn't help Miraz because she could never trust him. I let her go, but she got hit by a Telmarine arrow and so I picked her up and I took her to a place I knew and I healed her and I-" he faltered. "I fell in love with her." he turned to look at the vole, but it was no longer there. Instead he saw a faint glimmer of gold. He frowned and began to follow it, but he was interrupted by a girl calling his name. He turned and saw a little girl of about five running towards him

"Edmund! Edmund! Edmund!" she cried and suddenly a thousand voices took up her call and Edmund was surrounded by beavers and badgers and fish that jumped through the air like circus performers. Birds swooped above him and hundreds of Narnians appeared on the banks. Edmund smiled laughing. The water in front of him rose to reveal 10 girls made of water. Edmund gasped in surprise and the water nymphs giggled and laughed and formed a circle around him, before they all bowed to him. Edmund looked up to see wood nymphs form out of the air and bow to him too. Edmund looked around him in wonder.

"Edmund!" he turned back to see the original girl. "I want you to meet someone!" she called and held her hand out to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ladine shrunk back into the tree, ignoring the sudden burst of Narnians. Edmund could never love her, because he already loved another. Lucy. Ladine slid down the bark and cried into her hands.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Ladine packed her bags and left early in the morning. As she passed Edmund she smiled, watching the way he tossed and moved, a soft smile on his lips, in his dreams. She sighed and knelt down and softly kissed his cheeks, then she turned and left. She carefully rubbed out her tracks as she untied her horse, Angel and led her into the water. She leapt on and dug her heels in to her horses flanks. The horse started, then seemingly soundlessly splashed off into the dusky morning. She could see the stars slowly flickering up above her in their endless velvet sky. She looked to the east and she couldn't see even a glow of the sun. Morning was still a long way off. Ladine smiled. She would reach Archenland by tomorrow, if she rode hard and only stopped at the Telmar river. She spurred Angel on into a gallop and prepared herself for a long day in the saddle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy shifted on her bed, trying to get back to sleep. Giving up, she swung out of bed and walked out into the main hall of Aslan's How. She sighed and her hair away from her face. She wondered what Edmund was doing now, how had he escaped, where had escaped to. She knew it was useless thinking about him, she would probably never see him again, but his smile stayed in her memory, the way his eyes twinkled when he laughed, the way he rolled his eyes when she stamped her foot. Lucy sighed and tilted her head back. She wished she could see him now, tell him all the things she should have told him before she left. Suddenly, she wanted to see where he had taken her, to go to the cave and just remember all the things that had happened. She checked around her to see if anybody was watching, then walked out of the mound. She shivered in the cold night air and regretted not taking a cloak, but she continued on. She entered the wood and she stopped for a moment and breathed in the smell of damp earth and wet leaves. She smiled and shook her shoulders and for some reason she ran into the heart of the forest and twirled at the place where Edmund had called her beautiful she laughed in delight at the memory. She sighed in happiness and walked over to the cave and went inside. She brushed past the ivy and went inside. Lucy gasped in delight as the familiar smell of the musty rock invaded her sense of smell. All around her lay things that reminded her of Edmund. There was the first bow she had used, the one she got angry with and Edmund had snapped and told her _'tomorrow we'll find a better bow'_ . There was the cloak Edmund had used as bandages when the real ones ran out. She turned and saw the little chalk boards of where she and Edmund had had little competitions. Suddenly, all she could think was his face, his smile, his eyes, his name. Tears dropped a veil in front of her eyes, and Lucy could almost see Edmund in the blurry liquid. She stumbled out of the cave, back into the forest, suddenly she heard Edmund's voice calling her name.

"Edmund?" she called and stumbled in the direction of Edmund's voice.

"Lucy! I'm coming to find you!" she heard and Lucy ran towards it, her heart pounding.

"Oh Edmund! Edmund wait for me!" she cried and she crashed through the forest, heart pounding. She got to a little clearing and she saw Edmund turn around and look at her.

"Oh Lucy!" he cried and and Lucy just smiled in delight. She ran to him and he put his hand to hers and raised it up in the air and clasped his hand around hers. But as he leaned towards her, he faded away from her.

"No!" Lucy screamed and she watched as he left her, then looked down at her faintly glowing hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund gasped in horror as his beautiful Lucy faded away from him. He turned away, trying to stop his tears and suddenly he was standing in a different part of the forest. He could just see a hint of gold, the same colour of the gown Lucy had been wearing. He hunted after it, but as he came closer he realised it couldn't be Lucy's gown. He pushed apart the branches of a tree and saw the vole he had seen when he arrived at the Narnian camp. Edmund smiled through his tears.

"Hello." he said, and he wiped his eyes. But when he opened his eyes again he saw the great lion he had met with the little five-year-old Kiara and the other Narnians.

"Aslan!" he said, then his smile turned to a puzzled frown. "I don't understand. You said you would only meet me when I need you!"

"You do need me, son of Adam. Search for the stablegirl, then look to the South and Archenland. I will meet you again. But now I must leave you, for another needs my help."

"Don't go!" Edmund cried, but then he realised he was sitting up in his bed. He looked to the bed beside him and gasped as he realised that Ladine's bed had not been slept in. he leapt up and ran to where Philip and Angel should be. But instead the only horse standing there was his own. Edmund kicked the tree, then remembered Aslan's words. He looked down the river, then went and raised his fellow Narnians.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ladine swept the hair from her face and kept Angel in a fast canter as they neared the Telmar River. She and the horse waded in, till Angel began to swim and Ladine leaned down and splashed her face with water and scooped some up in her hands to drink. She paused, as she noticed a golden eagle swooping above her. She drank and tried to tell herself not to be so silly as to think the eagle was following her, but it seemed large enough to be a talking bird. She spurred Angel to go faster and soon the horse began to walk again as it reached the river bank. She felt the horse tire beneath her, but she spurred the mare on, going faster and faster. When Ladine looked up again, she saw the eagle again.

"That cannot be a coincidence." she muttered, and dug her heels into Angle's tired flanks. Suddenly, the eagle swooped down and Ladine screamed as it flew towards Angel, then up again. Ladine clung desperately to the horse as she bucked, but she slipped and landed on the hard, green grass. The eagle swooped again, and Angel panicked and bolted, leaving Ladine with no horse. She turned and watched as the eagle landed and grew into a golden lion. Ladine gasped in horror.

"Aslan..." he said, her voice choked in terror.

"Do not be afraid of me, little one. I have come to help you." the lion said and Ladine gulped.

"You flee to Archenland to tell your father of Edmund. But you do not do it out of love or friendship for him. You do it for spite." and Ladine shrunk, frightened as the golden beast paced around her.

"It is not his fault, little one." he told her, and she closed her eyes.

"I know. But I want to make Lucy pay for taking him from me." she said, her hurt and hate distorting her beautiful voice.

"She never stole him from you, as he was not yours to be stolen from." and Ladine opened her eyes to see the compassionate eyes of Aslan.

"Oh Aslan!" she said and flung her arms around his neck and cried into his mane. She pulled back. "I know what I must do. But I don't know how to get to Archenland." the lion smiled.

"I will provide, little one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy watched as Aslan paced back and forth as his soldiers gained the alliance of the Telmarines.

"Aslan! We have found one of Miraz's sons!" Lucy, Susan, Caspian and Aslan turned to see a fawn run in.

"He was caught trying to flee to Archenland on a centaur!"

"Bring him in." commanded the lion. The fawn nodded and left. When he reappeared he was followed by two dwarfs who were holding the arms of a boy, whose hands were tied behind his back with rope. Lucy took a step back as he lifted his head to show he was Edmund. She felt Susan reach an arm out to her, and Lucy gratefully whirled around and buried her head in Susan's arms.

"You are Miraz's son Edmund?" Caspian asked and Edmund looked up at Caspian and gave a hollow laugh, but did not answer.

"Perhaps you will answer me." said Aslan, padding forward "Why do you and your brother flee?" Edmund said nothing. Caspian narrowed his eyes in anger.

"The great Aslan has spoken to you. Answer him!" he commanded. Edmund looked up at the lion.

"You are not Aslan." he hissed and then he spat on the lion's muzzle.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

**Why do all my filler chapters turn out so long? The last scene was originally meant to be in a separate chapter, but I thought I had to add it to the end of this one, or it would just be a long chapter with nothing in it... Oh, and I've given you a clue about Lucy. Reread Chapter 10 to understand.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Lucy gasped and for a moment the world seemed to freeze. Then many thinks happened at once. Aslan roared and Caspian drew his sword, but the ground trembled beneath them. Lucy watched as Edmund stood up, seeming majestic even though his hands were tied behind his back. As he rose, thousands of Narnians appeared, all in full armour. The archers stationed on Aslan's How all raised their bows, but the How shook and they turned, a panicked look on their face. Caspian turned to Edmund, face white. The chained boy shook his head.

"Moles. Never forget that. You have terrible defences." he said, examining the How. Caspian narrowed his eyes in dislike for the boy that mocked his leadership. He raised his sword and opened his mouth to fight, but suddenly Edmund wheeled round and pulled Caspian's sword arm down, cut the ropes on his wrists, grabbed the sword and elbowed Caspian in the stomach so he doubled over. Edmund tutted. Then he turned to his army and raised the sword.

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!" he yelled, and his army swarmed down the hill. Lucy gasped as she saw dryads and naiads clad in armour.

"Stand firm!" Aslan roared and Susan notched an arrow into the bow. But then a great, golden lion appeared on the hilltop. He shone gold in the weak light and his mane seemed thick and luxorious. Lucy could see he was twice the size of an ordinary talking lion and a hundred times more magnificent. The lion roared and Lucy felt her heart clench in terror. She turned to her Aslan and saw the lion shrinking the face of this magnificent beast. The golden lon roared again, and the lion beside her bolted. The other lion bounded after him, but Lucy stepped in front

"Oh please don't hurt him! I'm sure he didn't mean to impersonate you!" she cried passionately, and the anger flew from Aslan's eyes.

"Little one, I will not hurt him." he said, and turned back to Edmund. One of Edmund's generals came forward and Lucy presented her wrists to be tied. After a moment's hesitation, Susan did the same. Caspian looked at the two girls, then closed his eyes and held out his wrists also. Lucy looked at Edmund, and saw him biting his lip as she was tied up. She raised her chin and looked away.

"Give them chairs" Edmund commanded, and Lucy saw fawns bring out chairs for them to sit on. A large chair was brought for Edmund and he sat in it like a King. He turned, as if to talk to Caspian but instead a large eagle squawked and Edmund looked to the skies and raised his arm for the eagle to land on.

"My Lord, a large Archenland army has crossed the border and are marching towards us!" it cried and Edmund nodded, then smiled.

"Caspian! Your call." he said and Caspian raised his head, startled.

"What?" he asked.

"Your call. You were the leader of these Narnians. Show me how good you are." Edmund said, only turning his head on the second last word. Caspian looked away proudly.

"Put out guards to meet them." he said, after a small silence.

"Good call. What I was going to say." Edmund said and the eagle nodded and flew off to do his lord's command.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund sighed and stretched. He saw Aslan look over at him and flick his tail in the direction of the forest. Edmund smiled, then turned back to his centaur general.

"I'm going for a walk. Caspian is in charge. Release him and Lucy and Susan." he said. Both Caspian and General Ceffylau asked

"What?" in perfect unison and Edmund smiled.

"Caspian is in charge. I don't why it is so surprising I trust a Narnian." Edmund said, then rolled his eyes and none of his fellow Narnians made any moves to follow out his orders.

"Fine. I'll just do it myself." and he walked over to Lucy and he put his hand on her back and smiled as he saw Susan stiffen, before he drew out the little dagger from the secret pocket he had helped Lucy sew into all her dresses, then he cut Lucy's bonds and did the same to Susan's and Caspian's. Then he turned and walked into the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy looked at Edmund's retreating back as he walked into the trees. She took a step after him, then turned back to Susan. Suddenly, she saw a flash of gold and she saw Aslan's tail flick, almost unintentionally towards the forest. Lucy smiled, then turned towards her sister.

"I'll be right back!" she said, then raced after Edmund.

"Luce! Where are you going?" Susan called, and Lucy turned around, still running backwards slightly.

"Nowhere!" she called, then turned towards the trees and ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund kicked a tree and turned towards Aslan's How. What if Lucy didn't forgive him? What if he'd been stupid in coming back? He sighed and brushed his hair back from his face. He drew his hand back and saw Lucy emerge from the trees.

"Lucy..." he breathed, suddenly transfixed by her beauty. Then he pulled himself together and coughed.

"Yes?" he asked. She stepped closer.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you." she said smiling. Edmund smiled.

"Oh Lucy. I can't stop thinking about you!" he said and stepped closer to her, till he was right up to her.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I love you. I always will and I always have. I've wasted time trying to find the perfect woman, but all I had to do was disobey Miraz and-" he stopped as Lucy put her finger on lips.

"Did you know, that the hands of people meant for each other will be the same size?" she whispered and held out her hand. Edmund slowly put his hand up against hers and Lucy smiled.

"See? I told you." she said and Edmund looked at their perfectly similar sized hands. He slid his fingers down her and clasped her hand in his. He looked down into her eyes and she blinked slowly.

"I love you Edmund." she said and then he kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Lucy giggled softly as she watched Edmund shake his head back and forth like a dog as he entered Aslan's How.

"Its raining!" he announced and Caspian laughed, brushing the raindrops off his leather jerkin where they left little stains of dark brown.

"I would never have guessed!" Caspian cried and Edmund just smiled. Susan rolled her eyes.

"A few weeks ago you were mortal enemies! Now look at you." she said and the boys smiled and shook their heads in perfect unison. Susan laughed.

"I almost liked you better when you didn't trust each other!" she said, then pointed Edmund in the direction of a large piece of cloth.

"Dry yourself off." she commanded and Edmund mock bowed to her, then did as he was told. Lucy watched him leave, then turned back to her sister.

"Why aren't we progressing towards Cair Paravel?" she asked. "The Archenland army is days away and Edmund holds the power to put himself on the throne." and she pointed to herself and Susan. The elder girl smiled.

"I think Edmund wants to prove himself. Not just the Narnians he brought from Cauldron Pool, but the ones that trickle in from Archenland and across the sea as the news spreads that Miraz is dead." then Susan bit her lip, seeming almost embarrassed. "I also think he wants to prove himself to us. Well, me. You trust him but I- I don't." Lucy opened her mouth to protest and Susan raised her arms "No, I want to trust him! But I can't. He hasn't done anything for me and there is still that tiny, sensible part of me that reminds me he was raised as Miraz's son." Lucy placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"You've got to trust him, Su. He's done so much for me, I'd trust him with anything." Lucy told her and Susan looked at her sister.

"I know." she said. And watched her sister walk away. Susan frowned. She needed to know why Lucy trusted Edmund so much. And how Edmund knew so much about her little sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caspian pressed himself flat against the wall as he saw Lucy examining Edmund's sword. He thought about telling her to leave, knowing Edmund didn't appreciate people touching his stuff, but then Lucy would ask questions about why he was here. And she couldn't do that. Caspian trusted Edmund, yes, but... There was something about him. Something special. Caspian could see it in the way he could pick up any sword and fight with it like it had been the sword he had had all his life. In the way he could make anyone talk to him, how he seemed to look deep into your soul and know how to talk to you. Edmund was special. And Caspian was determined to find out why. Suddenly he saw the door open and Edmund came in. Caspian froze, pressing himself deeper into the shadows. He prepared himself for Edmund to start shouting, but instead Edmund just smiled.

"Hello Luce." he said and Caspian's mouth dropped as he saw the girl smile.

"What do you want?" Edmund asked, dropping onto a chair.

"To see you, of course!" Lucy said, and she gently massaged Edmund's shoulder's. Unseen, Caspian's eyebrows shot up.

"But you see me all the time." Edmund said, playfully and Lucy giggled.

"Oh, to love a man so cruel!" she lamented and she and Edmund laughed. Caspian bit down hard on his lip to stop him self audibly laughing, the tangy taste of blood just below the surface reminding him where he was. He turned his head back in time to watch Lucy and Edmund pull back from a kiss. Lucy sighed and she ran a hand through Edmund's hair. Edmund stood up and took Lucy's hand.

"Come with me." he whispered and took her towrads the door.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked. Edmund grinned a mock evil grin.

"The forest. Need any more clues?" and Lucy rolled her eyes. Caspian watched them leave and swallowed, hard.

"So there is something going on between those two." he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund raised his arm as the eagle circled over head. It folded its wings and dropped quickly.

"My lord! You must come! The Archenlanders have crossed the Telmar River!"

"Are they armed for war?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, but they carry a white flag." the eagle said, as if this was of minor importance. Edmund looked quizzically up at the eagle.

"Then why must I come?"

"You must see this!" the eagle repeated and flew up into the sky. Edmund looked as it flew off towards the Telmar river.

"No one else want to see what all the fuss is about?" he asked and Lucy put up her hand and smiled. Caspian looked at Lucy and quickly stepped forward.

"Me." he turned to Susan. "Susan?"

"All right." she said, noticing the desperate look in Caspian's eyes. Edmund smiled and saddled up a horse. He turned and watched as Caspian helped Susan up onto a horse, noting the way he looked disappointed as she turned away. Edmund turned and galloped off, Lucy being the first to follow. He galloped hard, and he turn off from the Fords of Beruna and galloped towards the Great River. Suddenly he pulled up. He could see, crossing the Great River an Archenland army, nearly twice the size of Miraz's army. He whistled through his teeth, then gasped as he saw the person leading the Archenlanders. She wore a blood red dress rimmed with glittering silver that ran over it like a snake. She wore no cloak, nor any armour and her hair flew free under a silver diadem that was studded with rubies. She noticed Edmund staring at and smiled. She crossed the river, then dismounted.

"Edmund. Lucy." Ladine said, then she curtsied.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Edmund gasped as Ladine smiled knowingly at him.

"Bet you didn't think you weren't the only one with the right to a crown?" she said and Edmund shook his head. He turned as he felt Lucy tug on his sleeve. She reached up and cupped her hands around his ear.

"Who is she?" she asked. Edmund looked down at her.

"Well, apparently she is the daughter of King Lune of Archenland. Oh, she was also a stable girl in Miraz's court and and the girl that took me to Cauldron's Pool to meet the Narnians." he said, in an intentionally loud whisper. Lucy nodded and turned back to Ladine and curtsied.

"Your highness." she said and Ladine laughed.

"Please don't. I'll never get used to that!" she cried and suddenly the wind blew back and displayed the terrible brand Miraz had inflicted on the girl. Edmund put his arm around Lucy as she winced. Ladine swallowed and for a moment she looked hurt, then her expression went back to normal.

"My father and I have come to pledge ourselves to fight with Narnia against the terrible foes from Calormen!" she said and Edmund looked puzzled.

"Foes from Calormen?" he repeated.

"You have not heard then?" Ladine said. The man behind her lifted his head and looked at Edmund.

"Then we are the bringers of bad news. Miraz's son has raised an army in Calormen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy jumped back as Edmund hit the table in his fury.

"I know what I'm doing!" he roared and Ladine leaned across the table, her face alight with anger.

"Evidently not! Your suggestions are stupid! We need to have the element of surprise! We-"

"If we meet them somewhere in Calormen, we will be defeated like that!" and Edmund snapped his fingers. "We need to meet on home turf!"

"You stubborn fool!" Ladine screamed and she seemed about to strike Edmund, when a cool, clear voice cut through the argument.

"May I offer a sugestion?" Lucy turned to see Susan leaning against the wall. She stepped closer into the light and Lucy noticed she had her bow strung behind her.

"Ladine and Caspian go up the Great River towards Ettinsmoor and set up camp there, gaining high ground etc. King Lune will send out word to his generals in Archenland to get everyone to a safe place. The streets of Archenland must be empty, so when Peter passes through Archenland and finds he will not have the support of King Lune, much damage will not be felt. I trust there is such a place?" she said and the Archenland King nodded. "Meanwhile, Lucy and I will take Edmund to Cair Paravel and crown him King." she turned and looked at Edmund and Ladine.

"Happy?" Edmund nodded and, after a pause, Ladine did too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caspian smiled at his beautiful companion.

"Why did you come to Narnia?" he asked, all thoughts of the beautiful Susan gone from his mind. Ladine turned her head.

"When I was younger? I don't know. I just- I had this crazy notion that the bird I got given for my ninth birthday kept on pointing towards Narnia. In my dreams it would speak to me, calling out 'Narnia! Narnia!' and telling me to save Narnia." Ladine smiled sadly "I guess the idea of saving Narnia was too exciting for little me. I didn't think to wonder how I would do it, I just packed my bags, took a horse and rode to Narnia. I was captured as soon as I crossed the border. I'd been clever enough to take off my crown, so it's good I wasn't killed, just branded and used a slave." she said, laughing slightly at her last words. Caspian looked across at her and took her hand.

"I'm sorry you had to bear so much pain." he said. Ladine looked at his hand on hers, and Caspian made to pull it away in embarrassment, but she laid her other hand upon his and looked up with sparkling eyes.

"It's not your fault. Don't apologise." she said, her voice low and husky. Caspian smiled, and Ladine winked as she took her hand away.

"I think I must like Narnian boys. I fell for Edmund too." she said. Caspian looked down.

"Oh. I think I've got to tell you something." he began but Ladine laughed.

"If you're going to tell me about Lucy, don't worry. I know. That's why I originally rode to Archenland, because I was jealous and was going to get my father to go to war against Edmund, but Aslan told me not too." she looked across at the handsome prince.

"And you didn't notice I said I fell for Edmund _too_." she said, putting a stress on the last word. Caspian turned his head and stared at her. She winked and he smiled at the beautiful princess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund swallowed as he saw Cair Paravel open up before him. He noticed Lucy give him a sympathetic smile and he shook his head and strode forward.

"Come on. Can't be scared off the past." Edmund said bravely and Susan looked at Lucy. The two girls rolled their eyes, then set off towards the castle. They found Edmund staring at the door to the castle.

"In there I lived my life as I lie. I feel like I should hate it more." he said. Susan put her hand on his shoulder.

"But soon it will be yours. And then no one will hate it." she said and opened the door. Edmund strode in the trio walked through the halls that seemed to Edmund too dull. He laughed silently as he remembered one of the things he had said when he was younger.

"When I am King, Cair Paravel will be filled with light and tapestries and people." he murmured to himself, inaudibly. They entered the throne room, then pulled back as they saw, standing like the Queen she once was, Jadis in front of the throne.

"Hello Edmund." she said, smiling wickedly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Stay back." Edmund said, drawing his sword.

"Was that to me? Or to them?" Jadis said, stepping down from the stone dais, pointing a cruel finger in the Pevensie's direction. Edmund raised his head proudly and gently pushed Lucy back behind him.

"Ah. I see. My own son is-"

"I'm not your son!" Edmund exploded and Jadis stopped where she was, the power of his voice shocking her to silence.

"My darling, what are you saying!" Jadis said and stepped closer to him, close enough to put a hand on Edmund's shoulder. Lucy stepped back as Edmund seemed to soften under his false mother's grip.

"Not my son? Don't be ridiculous!" she said and Edmund nodded, closing his eyes. Jadis' eyes softened and brushed Edmund's hair back from his face.

"Oh my dear. It is so hurtful to hear of you running around the country, saying terrible things about your father."

"I'm sorry." Edmund whispered hoarsely.

"That's all right my darling." Jadis said and stroked the top of Edmund's head, burying him into her hug. She pulled apart and held him.

"Now, you know your father was so proud of you and loved you and I love you very much? Right?" she said. Edmund looked up into Jadis' eyes.

"Wrong." he whispered and Jadis' eyes and mouth flew open in shock as she felt Edmund push his sword through her heart. She slumped onto him and he shoved her off him, a look of distaste on his face. He turned to the Pevensies and Lucy noticed unbidden tears in his eyes.

"I loved her once." he said and looked at the woman he had once called mother. Susan swallowed.

"I'm sorry Edmund." she said and she came up and looked at Jadis.

"We better move her." Edmund said, his voice dry. Susan nodded and the pair moved the body outside. They came back in and Edmund forced a smile

"Come on. I was promised a coronation!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ladine looked at the stars as all around her Edmund's army and Archenland's army set up camp. Hearing footsteps she turned to see Caspian walking towards her. She pointed to the sequinned, sparkling sky.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Not as beautiful as you, princess." Caspian said and in the darkness he slipped an arm around her slim waist. She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Don't you feel jealous?" she asked. She felt Caspian turn to her.

"Jealous? Who of?" he asked.

"Edmund. Anyone."

"No."

"You're too perfect. That's my fault. I'm jealous of everyone. I was jealous of Lucy before I met you. Now I'm jealous at everyone whose known you before me." she said and Caspian pulled her into a hug. She looked up into his perfect face.

"Why can't I be like you?" she said and put her finger up to trace his face. He took her finger and looked at it.

"Why would you want to be me? Look at you! You're perfect. Everything about you is perfect. You do what you want, say what you. You're not going to listen to anyone!" he cried and kissed her finger. She giggled.

"Not many people would say they were qualities. But that's what makes you so special." and she leaned up and her lips touched his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy pulled out the crown and looked down the hallway.

"I wish it was more special for Edmund." she whispered. Suddenly, the hall filled with soft golden light and rich tapestries hung themselves from walls. She gasped as ribbons seemed to float across the air. She peered closer and saw air nymphs dancing through air. She smiled and one winked cheekily at her, then Lucy turned as she heard a door slam. Susan walked in and her jaw dropped.

"Luce..." she started then shook her head. Wood nymphs floated through the air, filling it with the smell of soft blossoms. Water nymphs sprung up out of the fountains, making the water splash and play. From the open windows, thousands of talking birds flew through and one large eagle flew in and wrestled open a door. Thousands of talking beasts swarmed through and Lucy could see dwarfs and fawns and, at the back, walking with all the majesty of such a beast, came a white unicorn. Lucy and Susan looked at each other, speechless with delight. They watched as they all seemed to take their places and after a bit, the happy chattering stopped and all the mice and dogs and cats and fawns and dwarfs and water nymphs looked expectantly up at the throne. Susan took her place behind it and whispered to Lucy.

"I think we're ready now." and Lucy nodded and ran down the middle and threw open the door. Edmund gasped as he saw how many eyes were watching him. There was a brief rustle and all the Narnians stood. Edmund bit his lip then walked down the middle. He got to the throne and sat down, staring at the change in the throne room.

"Narnians!" Lucy cried "The reign of Miraz and Jadis is over, both of them are dead. I give to you the one boy fit for the duty of King. He has suffered under Miraz, for he was brought up to believe he was Miraz's son." the Narnians gasped and Lucy threw her head high and continued "But he was brave and set out to find the Narnians and he did so and he brought Aslan to Narnia."

"Narnians, I give you King Edmund of Narnia!" Susan yelled and the hall erupted into cheers and shouts of joy as she lowered the crown onto Edmund's head. Edmund looked up and stood up, causing a hush to fall over the hall. He raised his fist and yelled

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!" and the Narnians took up the cry yelling "For Narnia! For King Edmund! And for Aslan!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Edmund splashed his face triumphantly in the fountain that the water nymphs left running, even though the Narnians had left to spread news to the disbelieving Narnians that King Edmund had come to save them.

"Hello King Edmund." Lucy said, smiling prettily at him. He looked up and put his arm around her waist and kissed her soft lips.

"I should have known there was something between you two." Edmund and Lucy turned to see Susan smiling mischievously. She stepped down the steps

"Oh don't look scared!" she told Edmund, whose eyes had gone wide and had stepped back from Lucy. "I'm not angry. Personally, I think its cute!" Susan said and then she giggled. Edmund laughed as Susan forced a serious expression on her face.

"We should tell the others that your King and you have the support of the Eastern Narnians."

"I'm sure I can convince a talking bird, but that would take a long time." Edmund warned. Lucy smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll sort it." she said and a broad grin broke over both of the sisters faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caspian shook his head as he stepped out of the river, his hair letting out jewelled droplets of water. He smiled as Ladine stepped forward with a cloak.

"Why thank you, my princess." he whispered and kissed the top of her head. She giggled and fixed the cloak around him.

"There." she said and raked his hair back from his handsome forehead. "Much better." Caspian rolled his eyes. He pulled away from her and huddled into the cloak as the warmth of her body was not there to stop the chill of the air cling to his wet chest. He looked at her beautiful dress of purple silk, now with a large wet mark from where he had pressed against her. She wore a belt of silver around her tiny waist, where a little dagger lay and around her head she wore a silver and topaz diadem.

"Look at you! Anyone would think you had grown up in the Archenland court!" he said, examining the beauty before him. Ladine laughed.

"I suppose I must have always thought about Archenland. It's almost like I was always there." she said and Caspian pulled her by the waist under the cloak.

"Come on, my love. Your shivering. I can't have the Archenland princess freezing now, could I? For starters, what would her father say?" he said and Ladine pulled away, mock shocked. Suddenly a soft blue light appeared and Lucy, Susan and Edmund appeared, Lucy glowing softly. Caspian stepped backwards and he turned and saw all the Narnian soldiers, the Archenland army, Narnians from near Cair Paravel and from Cauldron Pool he gasped and Ladine stepped forward to hug her father.

"Don't touch anything!" Susan warned. "Or reality will have to actually think about what is happening and stop the spell. Lucy isn't old enough to have the spell to be especially strong." Caspian frowned.

"Lucy's spell? Oh! Part of her power!" he said. Lucy nodded.

"Yes. I can talk to anyone, and see anything that is happening. But I'm very noticeable and it's quite hard to do. That's why I don't use it very often." Lucy said, lifting her hand as if to stop people asking her why she hadn't used it in the fight against Miraz. Edmund smiled at her.

"I have been crowned King." he announced, a boyish grin lighting up his handsome face. "I have gained the support of the Eastern Narnians" the collection of Narnians to the east of the camp all nodded and bowed "who graciously made my coronation a wonderful event. But I have news. Lucy has seen the Calormen army marching with Peter at the head, before the Tisroc himself. This is bad news for us. It means that the Calormens trust Peter. I must ask all of you to ready your defences, send out scouts to search for the army and to always sleep near a weapon. This is war and Peter means to take the Narnian crown at any cost. I'm sorry." Edmund said, almost apologetic for what the boy he had once called brother was doing.

"We will do as you say." Caspian said, stepping forward into the light. "Your army is ready, your majesty. We will await you command, or do as best we can if the Calormen army starts the fight before you arrive." Edmund smiled childishly at the use of _'your majesty'_

"Thank you Caspian." he said, his majestic look returning to his face. He turned to King Lune of Archenland.

"Your majesty, I request you hasten towards Narnia. We will need your help in the times to come."

"Yes, your majesty." the great King said and he bowed to his equal. The king turned to Lucy, "I must ask to be released from this spell." he asked and Lucy nodded, before the she snapped her fingers. Caspian saw Lucy and the other company waver slightly before they appeared as they had done before, minus the Archenland King. Then Lucy bit her lip.

"The spell is fading. I think everything has been said. Remember!" she said, then Caspian and Ladine were left.

"I thought they'd never leave." Ladine said and kissed Caspian on the neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucy?" Lucy turned to see Edmund walking towards her, armour already on.

"You know when I thought I met you, in the woods that day? When I was captured? Was that your magic?"

"yes." Lucy said, straightening the strap that held his quiver of arrows. "I was thinking of you so much that I just did it without realising." Edmund smiled and held her face in his hands.

"I don't think I've told you." he said, looking into her eyes. Lucy felt a little worried.

"What?" she asked.

"That you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." and he kissed her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Peter lifted his hand up against the sun, looking around the deserted Archenland streets.

"I think they've gone." said a voice next to him and he turned and looked at the stupid man beside him.

"Really? Now I didn't think that!" he snarled and the Tisroc's favourite general looked hurt. Peter turned his attention away and looked down the cobbled grey street.

"The people of Archenland must have allied themselves to that stupid boy." Peter muttered and he savagely kicked his horse forward.

"Calormen! Telmarines!" he yelled, commanding everyone's attention, "We came through Archenland to get the support of the king. But he has allied himself to the wrong man!" a heavy hissing and clanging of shields echoed through the streets. Peter smiled "But we are more than a match for them and their puny army. We must keep strong. For I will reward you when the crown of Narnia is once again placed on a true Telmarine. For Narnia is never herself unless a real king graces the throne at Cair Paravel. And I am the true King she yearns for!" he yelled, raising his fist defiantly. The crowd before him erupted into cheers, the sound deafening the portly Tisroc who covered his ears in decadent annoyance. Peter had to stop himself sneering at the man. He looked at the reason he had their support. Their army stretched out through the city, dwarfing the size that Peter's father's army had been. Soon he would have that army to himself. He looked over to the other person next to the Tisroc. A beautiful girl sat there, the empty city not phasing her empty mind. She was a placid, looks-obsessed girl, but she was considered the finest, most beautiful girl in all of Calormen. And her father was Tisroc. Peter knew that the Tisroc would have no more children. When he died, Faiza would get Calormen and as her husband, Peter would have control over the greatest army he had ever seen. The thought made him smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My Lord! My Lord!" Ladine and Caspian looked up to see a talking eagle swoop down through the sky. He landed perfectly on Caspian's outstretched arm.

"King Lune and his small retinue have entered Narnia and are being directed here as we speak with all the speed the situation needs. Peter and his army have crossed through Anvard and are making their way through the mountain border. Their army is huge, sir! I have never seen anything like it!" the eagle said, and he swooped his wings in an effort to describe the enormousness of the Calormen army.

"Yes thank you, Havering." Caspian said he helped the eagle launch himself into the air. Havering turned, mid-flight.

"Huge!" he cried, before he turned to check on the Calormen army.

"Is our army huge, Ladine?" Caspian asked, his voice glum. The princess put her arms over his shoulders and kissed his cheek softly.

"It's bog enough. The Calormens will meet the full force and anger of Archenland and Narnia. And if anyone should be afraid, it should be them."

"Do you really think so?" he asked and Ladine nodded.

"Oh Ladine! I'm scared! What if I do something wrong? I'd let down you, Edmund!" he said and Ladine put his head in her arms.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry. You're the best general I've met, and I met Miraz!" she said and Caspian smiled as he knew that despite Miraz being evil, he was a tactical genius. Ladine took his face in her hands and pressed her cheek next to his. The tears of terror Caspian had cried dried themselves on Ladine's cheeks. She pulled back.

"You will be wonderful. I know you. So I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund spurred on Philip, feeling the horse respond. He saw Lucy and Susan in the corners of his eye and he smiled he splashed Philip through the riverbank, obliterating any chance of being followed by anyone on the ground. He looked up occasionally, out of habit, searching for any eagles or other talking birds.

"Edmund! Look!" Lucy cried and Edmund pulled short and dismounted before walking over to where Lucy stood. He leaned closer and directed his sight down to where Lucy was pointing to. His eyes opened in shock as he saw the glittering mass of an army on the move. He whistled through his teeth.

"They must be huge if we can see them from here." he muttered and Lucy nodded, a little frightened. He pulled up and he was surprised he felt hardly any fear.

"We're going to beat them, Lucy." he said, and he said it as a fact, not in the way he had said before, this time he was not encouraging, he was stating something. He smiled then motioned with his head back to the horses.

"Come on Luce. We need to warn Caspian, though I suppose he's already been told." and he pointed to the sky. Lucy smiled.

"Probably, and I bet no detail was left out!" she said and Edmund laughed with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy shook her hair free from tree, regretting suggesting taking the route through Owlwood. She turned to see Susan sitting normally, the trees gently sliding their fingers through her hair, brushing it smooth.

"Oh of course." Lucy snapped silently to herself and reached out her hand to wrench her hair free. Instead she felt her hair being returned to her and she turned to see a naiad gently return to her tree. Lucy smiled as she felt the trees soften their assault on her hair, combing out the tangles it had created. She turned westwards again, facing forward into the trees. She saw Edmund riding Philip softly through the trees and she smiled reminded of the first time she had met the king. Edmund turned and stopped, waiting for the girls. Lucy sped up and reached his side. He pointed through the trees.

"There. That's the battle field." and Lucy smiled as she saw Narnian warriors standing on the hill next to flame-throwers and war machines. Suddenly two dwarfs and a fawn melted out from the trees and held out swords.

"Don't even think abou-" the red dwarf began, before he peered closer at the boy he was holding a sword to.

"Oh I am so sorry, your majesty!" the dwarf cried, taking the sword away and bowing even lower. Edmund smiled.

"No, you were good. I was wondering if anyone would be on patrol." he said and the dwarf smiled.

"Thank you, your majesty." he said.

"Take me to Caspian." Edmund said and the dwarf gently led Edmund, Lucy and Susan through the trees towards the camp.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Ladine pushed her way to the front and stared at the awe-inspiring site before her.

"That's just one army?" she asked and Caspian nodded. Ladine shook her head.

"We haven't got a chance!" she cried, but Caspian put a finger over her lips.

"Don't say that. We're going to win!" he said and he said it like it was a perfect fact. Ladine nodded and she turned away, unconvinced. It was huge, a glittering puddle of soldiers that stretched out across the land, stretching back from the horizon, dwarfing the Archenland and Narnian army put together. Ladine picked up speed and she ran over to her tent and burst in. she scrabbled around her bags and pulled out a small glass bottle full of a cloudy, colourless liquid. She smiled.

"Good. I haven't lost it." she muttered and fixed the little bottle to her belt. "Now I'm prepared." she said and smile came to her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund surveyed the battle field from the back of Philip.

"Easy." he muttered, then he pulled on his helmet. He turned to Caspian and the boys nodded at each other.

"One... Two... Three..." Edmund murmured, then he and Caspian drew their swords and raised them over their heads and yelled in unison

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!" and they sped off in a gallop, with the huge rumble of horse hooves signifying that their army was following them in their descent. Edmund looked up and smiled as he saw a burning missile whistle its way over their heads and crash into the Calormen camp, burning their tents. He saw the Tisroc's son pull himself and the army together and rush forward to stop the Narnian attack. Edmund leaned down with his sword in one hand, the other holding the reins. He spurred Philip on and his drew his sword up from its deathly arc. He whirled his horse around and cut through a pike that a Calorman was holding. Edmund held the point of the sword to the man's throat.

"Where is Peter?" he hissed and the man raised his eyes proudly.

"I will not tell, no matter how many swords are held to my throat." he said.

"Wrong answer." Edmund said and pushed him over the cliff, where he fell onto the little ledge below. The man winced and clutched at his arm.

"Calm down. It's only a broken arm." Edmund said, before he turned Philip around and galloped back into the fight. He heard the swish of arrows and he lifted his shield to stop himself being hurt by the arrows. He saw a Calorman who had lifted his shield too, raise his sword in an attempt to surprise Edmund. Edmund tutted as he brought up his sword to stop the other sword.

"This isn't a practise." Edmund chided, as he expertly wheeled his sword around and finished the man's life. Sensing how many people were now crowding the battlefield he leapt off Philip and whirled round and faced a Telmarine sneaking up on him.

"Ah! Lord Drimaine! How lovely to meet you again!" Edmund cried, recognising the man in the armour attempting to kill him. The lord looked surprised and Edmund took full advantage, before he moved on. He saw Caspian standing in his own little circle of destruction and Edmund raised his eyebrows in appreciation, before whirling around and copying Caspian's lead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy raised her arm in signal to let the flame-throwers go and she smiled as they hit the Calormen camp and set up a blaze. She turned to see Ladine and Susan commanding the archers.

"Everything's going according to plan!" she whispered, her smile lighting up her face. Ladine smiled.

"Don't speak too soon. I haven't seen the Tisroc's personnel guard, the Perak out yet. They're supposed to be ruthless."

"Personnel guard? But that should only be about 20 people!" Lucy protested. Ladine raised her eyebrow.

"20? Oh no. The Tisroc needs at least 500 men in his personnel guard, each one perfectly trained." she said, serenely. Lucy stared at her.

"500 men?" she asked and Ladine and Susan nodded.

"Oh dear, Lucy! How sheltered you are!" Susan said, notching another arrow onto her bow.

"It's not my fault! You're the one that should have told me!" Lucy protested pointing at Susan as the arrow sliced through the air. Susan rolled her eyes and fitted another arrow into her bow. She aimed, then sighed.

"I do wish Edmund would get out of the way!" she said, aiming again and wincing. "How do I know they won't move in the time it takes for my arrow to get there?"

"You don't. I suppose battle is just one big gamble." Ladine said, letting an arrow fly. Susan sighed.

"Well I'm a little more responsible than you!" she said, before she copied the younger girl's lead.

"That's your problem!" Ladine cried, a big smile all over her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caspian could feel the battle turning on the Narnians. There was just too many men! No matter how many lay dead, three more replaced them. Edmund had become a hotspot for Calormen soldiers and he sliced through their flimsy armour easily. But Caspian could see his king was tired. He might be the best soldier Caspian had ever seen, but even Edmund could get tired. And the enemy just replaced the tired soldiers with new ones. Caspian swung his sword and parried a killing blow. He forced his way through the wrestling mass of soldiers and reached Edmund. He saw the haze in front of Edmund's eyes lift when he saw Caspian, and Edmund grinned.

"Going down like flies!" he cried, absent mindedly parring a thrust from a Calormen.

"There's too many! There' still another cavalry and Aslan knows how many more foot-soldiers!"

"I can't retreat Caspian!" Edmund cried and Caspian saw the panic rise for the first time on Edmund's face.

"I'll hold on for a bit. You go get King Lune to send out his army to replace me. I'll pull back the Narnians when I see the Archenland flag." Edmund ordered, clearing his head and Caspian nodded and he backed off through the battle.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

**Sorry for not getting this out yesterday, but my internet decided to play up as soon as I wanted to upload it! Oh well, here it is. The number of chapters per day is going down now, as I'm back at school, but hey, I'm trying. Tune in often and who knows? I might have uploaded!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Lucy smiled as she saw the Narnians pull back, being replaced by the fresher Archenlanders. She leaned over the edge, straining her eyes for a sight of Edmund. She frowned as she saw him.

"Susan? Why isn't Edmund retreating?" she asked, then pointed out the fighting figure on the battlefield.

"He probably thinks it wouldn't look good if the Narnian king retreated. But I haven't seen Peter or the Tisroc" she said and the pair put their backs to the horrifying picture. Lucy leaned on Susan's shoulder and Susan smiled and kissed the top of her sister's head in a motherly way. Suddenly Lucy felt Susan grip her arm tightly.

"Lucy look!" Susan said and Lucy turned around to see hundreds of horsemen riding down through the trees.

"The Perak!" Lucy breathed and she felt her terror rising as she saw how many of them were there.

"Lucy, you have to warn them! Tell them to put the Narnians back!" Susan said and Lucy nodded and she concentrated. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and thought of the Narnian soldiers. But all she could think was the sight of the Perak and all she could feel was her panic.

"Susan I can't! I get do it! Help me Susan!" Lucy said and Susan panicked. Lucy saw Susan run down and grab Ladine. Lucy balled her hands into fists and squeezed, feeling her nails digging into the palm of her hand as she desperately tried to concentrate. She heard the squawk of eagles and she breathed deeply.

"Pull yourself together Lucy. It's all right if you can't do it. but I've got to try." she said and she very gently slipped into the spell. She saw Caspian looking up at the sky and jump when he saw Lucy.

"Hello!" he said and he tried to continue, but Lucy interrupted him.

"Turn back! The Perak have arrived! Turn around, now!" she commanded and Caspian looked disbelieving for a split second, before he gave his command.

"Turn back! Turn back!" he yelled and galloped off into the fray again. Lucy glared at the disbelieving soldiers and the loyal soldiers turned around and ran, or galloped back towards the battlefield. Lucy sighed and opened her eyes to find herself back up on the mountain. She turned around to see Caspian charging back, leading the steady stream of soldiers to fight the Perak. She smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund could feel himself slowing down. His movements became sluggish and predictable. He saw the Calormens pressing down on all sides and he swung his sword, forcing his mind to notice everything: the tell-tale shadows that signified a surprise attack, the flicker of movement from both sides that showed another Calormen had come over to try his luck. He turned his head as he heard Caspian's voice over the screams and he frowned. But that lack of concentration gave his enemy the chance they needed. Edmund gasped as he felt a sword nick his stomach in the place just under his chain mail. He swung around and avenged himself, but he was bleeding steadily and this spurred on the Calormens, who pressed closer and became more adventurous. He swung desperately, knowing that this was probably his last battle. He could only wish for a miracle as he felt the second sword draw blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy gripped the edge of the mountain depserately.

"I can't see him Susan! I can't see him!" she screamed, her eyes trying to detect the man she loved. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Who cared if the Calormens saw her? She thought of Edmund and when she opened her eyes she was still on the mountain top. She saw Ladine on the other side of the mountain, she concentrated and when she opened her eyes she saw the back of Ladine's head. The Archenlander swung around, but Lucy disapeared. She shut her eyes again and let the memory of Edmund wash over her, his handsome eyes, his charming smile, the way he kissed her like it was the last kiss he would ever feel: slightly urgent, but slow, gentle but passionate. She knew even before she opened her eyes she was still where she had been before.

"Edmund! Where are you?" she whispered, the feeling of sorrow disfiguring her face as proper tears rolled down onto her cheeks. She wiped her hand across her cheeks then ran over to Susan.

"Susan! I can't reach him!" she cried and Susan bit her lip and put her arm around her sister.

"I'm sorry Luce. You know what that means..." she said and her little sister squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

"No. I know he's not dead. I'm going to find him." she said, pulling out of her sister's hug.

"Lucy." Susan said but Lucy shook her head.

"No. I'm finding him!" she yelled, then she grabbed a bow and arrow and stuck a knife into her belt before she ran down the mountain, scrambling over the rocks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Susan watched as her sister disappeared into the battle, then turned to Ladine.

"Edmund's dead." she said and the princess nodded.

"I know. But Lucy wants to find him. Let her do what she wants to do." the Archenlander advised and Susan nodded.

"I know, but..." she didn't finish her sentence, but Ladine still understood. Susan saw Ladine biting her lip.

"I admire your sister." Ladine said and Susan raised an eyebrow.

"She's doing what she wants to do, even though she knows she could get killed." Ladine said, looking wistful, "Susan? I'm going down there."

"What? Ladine, no!" Susan said, grabbing the younger girls hand.

"I can't just stand here and watch my people die! Then I'm nothing except a female Peter! That's why Edmund still fought on and didn't retreat! Because we're doing this because of him. And the only reason why the Archenlanders came was because I convinced my father. And what am I doing? Standing here watching my people get killed!" Ladine said passionately and Susan dropped her hand from Ladine's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Go on." she said and handed Ladine a sword. The Archenlander looked at Susan then hugged her.

"Thank you." Ladine whispered, before she turned and left. Susan watched her retreating back then swallowed. She knew what Ladine and Lucy was right. She bit her lip as she realised what she had to do.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Susan moved up the mountain, out of sight from anyone. She laid herself down on the rocks, clearing pebbles out of her way. She propped herself up against a rock and closed her eyes. She gritted her teeth and slipped softly into the spell. A gentle purple glow enveloped her and she felt the spell attack her energy. Susan opened her eyes and turned her head towards the battle. She blinked and when her lids came up her eyes glowed purple. She looked over the battlefield, picking out the Calormens and Telmarines. She blinked again and her mind sent out feelers, probing into the enemies mind. She raked over their memories, slipped through their darkest secrets. She opened her minds, finding and bringing what she had found back to her in the second it took her to blink. She sifted through it, picking out what she wanted, then she stood and scrambled nearer to the battlefield. She stared at the writhing mass of battle. It was hard to tell who was who. A soft smile graced her lips and she swallowed, before she screamed as she sent out the secrets. Down below Calormens and Telmarines screamed with her, their heads invaded by secrets and terror. Susan gripped the rocky grass beneath her figures, her breath coming out it ragged gasps. She looked down to the battlefield and winced as she saw the Perak recover, shaking their heads like a dog ridding itself of water. She bit her lip and reached inside their secrets and pulled out a few and she shrieked as she felt the pain of her spell rip through her body. She closed her eyes and looked out of one of the Perak's. She saw the Narians turn into terrible people, dressed in black armour and she knew them to be the trainers of the Perak. She retreated back to her own mind and sought out Peter's. She frowned finding nothing. Susan looked down on the battlefield. She gasped in horror as she saw the Archenlanders still fighting against the Telmarines. Susan closed her eyes and the glow around her intensified and she dropped against the mountain in too much pain to scream. The spell racked through her body, tearing through her soul, the spell ripping the secrets she sheltered in her head, tearing her soul from her body. She supported herself on her hands, gasping, tears rolling down her face. Her hands gripped into the side of the mountain, digging into the dirt, shedding blood as her finger scraped against a sharp rock. Down below her the Archenlanders and Narnians were left standing over the writhing, screaming Calormens and Telmarines. Susan felt her body tingle from the force of the spell, she felt like screaming from shear exhaustion. She turned over and lay on her back. She closed her eyes and sought out Peter and found him. She slipped in, unnoticed and rifled through his secrets. She took more time and found what she wanted, then left. Susan sat up and shifted further up the wall of rocks. She breathed in deeply and held it for a couple of seconds, then let it out, closing her eyes. From deep inside her came dark secrets, secrets that put a man into hell and gave him the nightmares that you couldn't wake up from; the ones that were so real that when you did wake up you woke up trying to convince yourself that the place you now were was real. The force blasted through her body and she shook and howled in agony. And then it stopped as the spell did what she had asked of it. Susan sat there a while, eyes closed as the purple glow faded and seeped back into her. She opened her eyes and all there was were her normal eyes. She sat up and looked about her. She turned her head cautiously and smiled. Everything was going to plan Susan turned her head as she heard scrambling and the tumble of rocks. She gasped as she saw Peter stumble his way to the top, a wild look in his eyes. She stood up, hurriedly and gripped the little dagger she had on her belt. Peter swung round and glared at her.

"Get out of my head." he said, his face twisted with hate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund looked up into the most beautiful face he had ever seen. He smiled.

"Lucy." he whispered and she smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Hello sleepy head." she giggled. Edmund frowned.

"You've been crying." he said, reaching up and wiping away a tear from her cheek. She laughed a little.

"I thought you had died!" she said, sniffing and trying to hold back her tears.

"Die? When I knew that I would leave the most amazing woman behind me? Never!" Edmund protested and leaned up and kissed her.

"Oh Lucy. I will never leave you. I promise." he said, looking into her caring eyes. She nodded and held him to her.

"Who one?" he asked, looking around the battlefield.

"Us. Thanks to Susan." Lucy said, recognising her sister's work.

"Susan?" Edmund said, frowning.

"She used her power. A lot. She used a lot of energy for us, Edmund." she said. "She'll be very weak."

"You're not after you use yours." Edmund protested.

"But Susan's is more destructive. And she's better at being unnoticed. That uses a lot of energy." Lucy replied, her worry showing on her face.

"Don't worry Luce. She's a fighter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Susan swallowed as the crazed looking boy came towards her.

"Get out." he said again and Susan blinked and withdrew a little. Peter gasped and looked back up at Susan, his eyes less wild.

"How did you find me?" Susan asked and the boy pointed down the mountain.

"I followed the trail." he said, breathing heavily. Susan nodded as she saw the purple residue left from her spell.

"But only the gifted can see the spell." Susan said, frowning. Peter snorted.

"You're like Edmund, he's special too-" Susan said, but Peter interrupted, his face furious.

"Oh no! I'm not like Edmund! He doesn't have to try: he just can do it! I have to try and try! I had to train to be able to do this! I had to struggle against my fears, to the right to think in my own head! I bet Edmund wouldn't even be out of breath." he spat and Susan looked at him.

"Why are you doing this Peter?" she asked. Peter looked at her.

"Who cares? Why not?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Ladine brushed her hair out of her eyes triumphantly, stringing the struggling Telmarines together.

"That's for branding me." she told them and stalked off, her head held high. She smiled as she saw Lucy and Edmund walking towards her, Edmund leaning heavily on Lucy's shoulders.

"Hello. Seen Caspian?" she asked.

"Not since I saw him bring down three men at once." Edmund told her, with a serious expression on his face. Ladine snorted.

"I'll find him." she said and scanned the battlefield. All around lay the bodies of Calormens, twisted in their shining armour, a silver spike poking through their cream turbans. Ladine frowned and stopped a Narnian soldier who was dragging the bodies from the field.

"Have you seen Caspian?"

"Not since he lead the charge you majesty." he told her, bowed his head and continued on with his work. Ladine bit her lip.

"I should be able to see him." she said and looked about her again. She set off down the field and stood in the middle.

"It's so small." she said, her voice small.

"What is?" she turned and sighed.

"I thought I'd lost you!" she said, flinging her arms around Caspian's neck.

"Why? I'd all ways fight to see you." he told her and softly kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Susan gripped the hilt of her dagger a little tighter.

"I don't understand." she said and Peter swallowed and looked back up at the proud girl.

"Why not? Why can't I ruin _his_ life for a change? He's always been the perfect little boy. The one that could do no wrong." he was breathing heavily and Susan could see his skin gleaming from the sweat that lay on his muscles.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her brow wrinkling.

"Why wasn't I enough?" Peter asked. "Wasn't I good enough? Did mother really have to look after the little baby she found on the side of the road?" Susan shook her head.

"She didn't even find it herself. It was one of her maidservants. Couldn't she have looked after it?" Peter said and suddenly Susan could no longer see a ruthless man in charge of the largest and fiercest army she had ever seen. All she could see was a jealous little boy, a scared little boy.

"Peter?" she moved towards him, her hand dropping from the jewelled hilt of the dagger and coming to rest on Peter's shoulder.

"You don't have to do this. Please." she said and Peter looked up into her eyes.

"I do. First rule my father ever taught me or Edmund" his face soured when he said Edmund's name "once your in a fight, never give up."

"That's stupid."

"It's all ways worked before." he said and moved away from Susan. Her hand dropped loosely down to her side.

"That's why you bullied Edmund. You thought it was a long fight. You had to keep hurting him before he hurt you." she said and Peter nodded, his back turned to her.

"What're you looking at?" she asked.

"My army." he replied. "Clever trick." and he turned back to her and Susan could see the wild look had gone from his eyes. She smiled.

"Easy. Once you know what to do. Some people like destroying the enemies mind when their in it, but I think it's easier to bring out their worst nightmares." she said and peter smiled, cockily.

"What's my worst nightmare?" he asked, brushing the hair back from his face. Susan shrugged.

"I don't look. I like preserving some of my victims dignity." she said and Peter snorted.

"At least you don't turn them into vegetables." he said, smiling jokily.

"You got it." she said. She looked into his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell Jadis?"

"I was five. I thought he was my personnel, living toy! I didn't actually think he'd be considered my brother. Or a Telmarine." he looked away from her.

"I actually asked my father if I could be the one to brand him. I loved him. I wasn't going to hurt him like I knew my father's lords would. But my father told me that mother wanted Edmund as her son." he looked back at Susan and she saw the hatred clear in his handsome eyes.

"It hurt. To know that your mother wanted another person to be her son. That I wasn't good enough for her. I hated him. I wanted him to die. I tried to kill him with my bare hands. I was stopped and I went later that night into his room with a dagger. I meant to kill him. But he was awake. He stopped me long enough, was loud enough for people to come running, to take me away from dear, precious little Edmund. Mother sent me to Calormen." Susan smiled, sadly and Peter looked at her.

"That didn't hurt as much as you think it would. I was tougher, I went away and I trained and trained and trained till I told myself I was better than that stupid little boy. But when I came back, I didn't want to fight him any more. I wanted to just do better than him." he turned and smiled, almost proudly.

"You would kill so many people." Susan said, without meaning to. Peter stiffened.

"What?"

"If I let you go, so many people would die. I would be the first, then Lucy, then you would send your big army over here and kill Edmund. Then you would rule. You'd be a bad king. So many Narnians would die because they would be loyal." she said, walking up to him till she was right up beside him, an odd look on her face.

"You see, I have to stop you. I can't tell you to run away. You're a little boy: you'd just come back. You have to die. Right here, right now." she said and drew her little dagger.

"I'm going to stop you." she told him.

"Not if I stop you." he told her, bent his head down and kissed her soft lips.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

**So sorry for the long wait for this one, but I just had writer's block and stopped writing. But I'm back and ready to finish this story, so I can say I finally wrote and finished something! So, I'm thi****nking about what else to write. Suggestions would be welcome (****Mystic Lover of the fairytale**** I am still thinking about your suggestion).**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Susan sagged against Peter. They drew apart and Peter stroked her hair back from her face.

"I've all ways wanted to do that. From the day we first captured you, I thought you were the most beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman I had ever met." he mused and he kissed her again, drawing her closer to him in an urgent passion. He started to draw back, but Susan lifted her arms, intertwined her fingers in his hair and drew him further into the kiss. She let go and he pulled back and smiled.

"I love you Susan Pevensie." he said, staring into her eyes.

"I love you too." she whispered and placed her head on his shoulder, drew back her arm and stabbed him in the back. She felt his body stiffen with shock, then slacken as death silently took him from her. She gasped and her tears welled up in her eyes and burst out onto her cheeks. She took a breath in, her breath sounding ragged as her emotion choked it. She knelt down beside him and kissed his forehead.

"I all ways say the truth." she looked down at his handsome face and for a few moments she let the tears fall down her face. Then she dried her eyes and stood up, carefully taking her dagger with her.

"No point crying. It won't bring him back." she told herself, then she scrambled down the path, without looking back. She carefully brushed her hair back.

"Oh Peter!" she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A figure shrunk back from the rocks, their face distorted with shock. Susan loved Peter. The figure stood and scrambled down the mountain, without looking behind to see Susan betray her love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy glanced over the battlefield.

"Should we send out a search party for Susan?" she turned to see Edmund looking concerned.

"No. She'll be fine." she replied, then turned back to the field.

"It looks so small. I don't really believe you could fit such a big battle on it." she mused. She smiled as she felt Edmund put his arm around her.

"No. It looks too small." he said, then he kissed the top of her head. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"I will love you forever, you know that." she said and kissed him gently confirming her words. As she pulled apart, Edmund kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'll love you longer than forever." he whispered and he kissed her again, softly, then it became more passionate and he gathered Lucy up into his arms.

"Ew!" they broke apart to see Caspian mock scrabbling at his eyes. "My eyes! My eyes!"

"I know. She's just so beautiful." Edmund said smiling and Caspian burst out laughing.

"Talking about beautiful girls, have you seen Ladine anywhere?" Caspian said and Lucy smiled.

"Ladine didn't tell us about you two." she said and Caspian jokily looked shocked

"Oh dear!" he cried. "Whatever will Ladine say?" his face dropped slightly "when she comes back." Lucy rolled her eyes and patted Caspian's shoulder sympathetically.

"We've got more important problems to deal with." the trio turned to see a beautiful horse, his black mane swirling around his fudge coloured coat.

"Peter has not been seen for a long time. We have the Tisroc's son with us." he said, cutting straight through pleasantries.

" Where?" Edmund asked and Lucy smiled as she heard the authority in his beautiful voice. The horse indicated with his magnificent head, then bent his head.

"Climb on, my liege. I would be honoured to be ridden by you." he said. Edmund shook his head. Lucy looked up at Edmund as he turned to her.

"Lucy, you and Caspian ride to meet the Tisroc's son. I want to look for Peter myself." he said and Lucy nodded and took Caspian away. She leapt on and turned to watch Edmund walk away, then she spurred on the horse.

"Which way?" she asked and the horse whinnied

"Near Owlwood." the horse replied. Lucy smiled as she felt Caspian turn in his saddle, still searching for Ladine.

"She'll be fine." she told him, then giggled as the horse broke into a gallop. The wind whipped up her hair, swirling it around her face the wind settled and before Lucy lay a large camp sitting curled up like a cat in front of a fire. She leapt down and Caspian dismounted beside her. The horse led them through the camp and Lucy saw the soldiers looking at her, examining her. She turned away and Caspian stepped in front, realising she was uncomfortable under the attention. The horse led them to where a Archenland general stood, standing out from the Narnian faces. The Archenlander bowed and stepped aside to reveal a sorry looking man sitting in a chair. Lucy looked at him and he swallowed. She opened her mouth to speak, but whatever she wanted to say was lost.

"Where is Peter?" Caspian asked, his face cold and cruel. The Calormen looked up, frightened into Caspian's eyes.

"I don't know." he said.

"Where's the Archenland princess?" Caspian asked.

"I don't know." The Calormen repeated. Caspian swallowed then struck the rock near the Calormen.

"Tell me!" he yelled and Lucy grabbed his arms.

"Caspian! You're being stupid." she said and Caspian swallowed.

"I'm just more worried than I realised." he told her and Lucy smiled understandingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund knelt down by the ground and studied the foot print. He looked up and studied the mountain in front of him in despair, the wound on his side sending poison arrows of pain darting through his body.

"The Tisroc's son won't tell." he reminded himself, thinking of Lucy again. He blinked then grabbed hold of part of the mountain and hauled himself up. He scrambled around for a foothold, then clambered up till her found the path. He swept his hair out of his eyes and stumbled for a second on the path. He gritted his teeth and his keen eyes honed in on a heavy footstep half in the sand, half on the grass. Edmund narrowed his eyes. Peter was trying to be clever. He followed the laboured footprints up the path then he smiled as he saw Susan walking down the mountain, a dagger in her hand.

"Susan!" he cried, his face happy. Then it fell. "Get back to camp, it's not safe. Peter has come up this mountain." he told and took her arm.

"I know. He's dead." she said, her voice small. Edmund stared at her.

"He's dead. And here's the knife that plunged into his heart to end his short life." she said bitterly, staring defiantly into the distance.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Edmund stared at Susan in shock, the pain in his side forgotten. He stumbled up and put his hand on Susan's shoulder.

"Susan?" he asked and the girl looked back at him, a wild look in her eyes. Edmund nodded and hugged her, Susan's tears soaking the coarse fabric under his chain mail.

"It's all right Susan. Come on." he said and began to lead her down the mountain.

"Not so fast. She's a traitor!" Edmund looked up from the path to see Ladine, her hair as wild as her eyes, a long sword held in her hand. She pointed with the tip down to Susan.

"She told Peter she loved him! You know she never lies!" she cried and Edmund nodded.

"I know" he continued down, but Ladine grabbed Susan's arm.

"Stop it!" Edmund cried and wrenched Ladine off the dazed Susan. "She killed him. Peter's dead. She killed him with herself! That's like you killing Caspian!" Ladine blushed dramatically. "Go up and see if you really want to!" he cried and Ladine shook her head.

"It's all right. I believe you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy turned around and her face brightened as she saw Edmund leading her sister and Ladine down the mountain.

"Ladine!" Lucy smiled as Caspian rushed past her and swept the Archenlander into his arms. She held out her arms for Edmund and he collapsed into them, kissing her as he did so. She pulled back, concern showing in her eyes.

"You're hurt. Let me-"

"No. Seeing you is all the remedy I need." he told her then kissed her again.

"What about Peter?" she asked.

"Dealt with. Susan killed him."

"Susan?" Lucy gasped and she turned to see her sister crying gently. She turned back to Edmund, confused.

"Don't ask. It'd be like me killing you." he told her and Lucy gasped again, then tore herself from Edmund's embrace and ran over and hugged her sister. Susan looked up at her sister.

"I killed the man I love!" Susan whispered.

"But you saved everyone else." Lucy reminded her and Susan looked away, then shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"I'm being stupid. I saved you: my dearest sister. I saved her love; the King of Narnia. I saved Caspian and Ladine."

"You saved Narnia." Lucy put in helpfully and the two sisters looked at each other and giggled.

"You alright Susan?" Lucy turned her head to see Caspian looking confused and realised Ladine must have told him.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Susan said.

"Come on. We've got something to do." Edmund said and took Lucy's hand and beckoned to Susan. Ladine looked confused/

"What?"

"Meet Aslan, silly!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caspian stared in awe at the magnificent lion that stood before him. He watched the lion gently lay his great head on Edmund's shoulder and the two whisper together and deep inside he felt proud for Narnia. He looked to his side and saw Ladine standing beside her father. Aslan had talked to her. He had talked to Susan first, then Ladine, then Lucy then Edmund. Caspian waited his turn and as he watched Edmund stood up and walked away and stood beside Lucy. Aslan stood without moving for a few seconds, before he swung his great head towards Caspian and padded softly over to him.

"Hello, Caspian."

"Aslan." Caspian said and bowed his head. He felt the tip of Aslan's muzzle raise his chin.

"Never bow your head. Stand proud. You will stand for Archenland and be a good consort to Ladine."

"But Aslan… I will leave Narnia!"

"In good hands. Go to Archenland be happy." Caspian looked up and found the great lion was looking into his eyes. He looked confused.

"You've gone down to my level." he said.

"Never let anyone look down on you, Caspian of Archenland." the lion swung round. "My time here is done. I leave Narnia in the safest hands possible. Goodbye, friends."

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

**I am so sorry about never finishing this one… But the last of this is here and I hope that the few who still bother to see if I'm still writing will be pleased. So here it is. Hope you like it and I hope I continue writing Crowns of Ice, so… Thank you if you are still reading what I'm writing! **


End file.
